Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Sayaka Maizono is a cheerful and attractive girl, who loves to sing and dance, and her life is somewhat normal until meeting a boy named Makoto Naegi, whom she is instantly smitten with, and falls in love with him. However, she would soon find out that the boy she is dating is not what he appeared to be, and soon she is fighting for her life to survive.
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new Danganronpa fic. Once again, I will be doing another Naegi x Maziono pairing and this will be another attempt to do a horror-type story. This fic is inspired from the movie Sleepwalkers, and having watched it, an idea popped into my head and decided to try this out. It took me nearly a month on deciding which characters to use before Naegi and Maizono came in to my head and made the decision to use them.

This fic will be AU and it will be M-rated, as aside from the horror themes, there will be a few ADULT scenes somewhere within the chapters, and you will get to see Maizono playing the protagonist. And what about Naegi…? Read on, in which you'll be surprised at how he is going to be portrayed, as this will be the first time that Naegi will be portrayed in a different light after having him portraying the protagonist of my ongoing Danganronpa fics.

After all that is said and done, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

 _ **Six months ago...**_

Kochi. A city located at _**Shikoku**_ , which is quite a remote island, in which the population is considerably quite many, yet it was peaceful, and full of life and activities. However, the place began to attract attention due to reported cases of missing persons, which happened in a spate of disappearances every two weeks, and this involves teenage girls, and this led the police to conduct a search and rescue mission and they have been on the case since day one after more missing girls were reported, and facing pressure from the residents, the cops exerted efforts until one of the cops noticed what appeared to be an abandoned house, which he finds it suspicious.

The police car parked in front of the gate, where two cops came out, and as the driver got out of the car, his partner noted several stray cats are waiting outside, and are all gazing at the house, and this made the two cops feel wary as if they have a bad feeling that there may be armed culprits waiting inside, and the driver instructed his partner not to make a move until he calls for back-up.

"Okay, I'll call for some help, don not go in till I say so."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We don't know how many are in there…"

"I got my gun and…"

"Don't argue. We don't know what kind of weapons they got…so stay put, okay?"

"Oh, fine."

"Okay…just a moment…"

"…"

The other cop nodded and waited in front of the house's front door as the driver took out a radio and contacted the dispatcher, requesting for additional help reasoning that there are possible armed suspects waiting inside the abandoned house, which the dispatcher accepted and told him that she will relay the message but asks the caller for the location of the place in question.

"So may I have the location, sir…?"

"At a suburban area…east…nothing much here except some trees and grass…"

"Anything else?"

"Nope…nothing…"

"Okay, will call for help and send them to your location.."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Over and out."

After that, the driver approached his partner and asks him if he noticed anything strange inside the house, which the cop said that so far everything is quiet here except that the stray cats keep on hissing and noted several metallic traps lined around the house, and the cops wondered what kind of people are there, laying so many traps here.

"What the heck…?"

"So many traps…"

"What kind of people are they? Laying so many traps?"

"Beats me…"

"I don't see any vegetation here…so why…?"

"Whatever…just want to go in and get this over with…"

"Just a little longer…"

"…"

After about five minutes, three police cars arrived where six more cops got off, and they noted the traps as well as the sight of several stray cats lining outside, and the eight cops then took their positions as they kicked the door open and drew their guns in case the culprits are armed, and there they slowly looked around, and after a thorough search, they find the house literally empty, in which one of the cops told the police captain that the culprits may have left the house days ago.

"Seriously?"

"Looks like it…"

"No way…"

"Maybe they knew we were coming…"

"I not buying that. There's no way that they…"

"Well…look around…the place hasn't been touched for days…I am sure the culprits might have gotten a head start…"

"Damn…"

"…"

The police captain did not like the sound of that news as this would mean that the media would make a frenzy and would cause the victims' families to scrutinize the police and may cause some of the higher-ups to step in, and he told his subordinate that they are going to keep on searching, but then one of the cops stopped by a cabinet where he slowly caught a scent of a foul odor and felt that he had a bad feeling about this and told the others about it, and soon the cops assembled in front of the cabinet and drew their guns, believing that the culprit is hiding in there though one of the cops questioned how and why would they think that the culprit would be hiding IN THERE.

"Hey…are you guys…?"

"Just be ready…"

"But…you guys think…?"

"Maybe…sometimes the culprit would endure anything just to escape us…"

"…"

"Be ready, everyone…"

"Okay…"

"Just say the word…"

The police captain told him that this is standard procedure and had one of his men open the cabinet door, and when he did so, the cops were shocked to see several bodies falling down to the floor, about 15 of them, fully clothed but were all in skeletal appearances though their flesh was still there yet it looked like bodies looked it has been drained of fluids, and the police captain was not only shocked, but also aghast at the sight, and slowly realized that the bodies may be the missing girls, and told one of his men to call for an ambulance and some forensic experts so as to identify the bodies, and ordered a manhunt for the culprits.

"What the heck?"

"Shit!"

"Don't tell me they're…"

"You! Call for back up!"

"But…"

"Just do it!"

"Y-yes sir…!"

"…"

As the days passed, the bodies that were found at an abandoned house have been identified, causing the families to wail in agony and this caused some media to sensationalize the case, and the police faced pressure in finding the culprit. The investigators then interviewed the victims' families and asks for clues, in which they said that the victims were last seen going on a date with a teenage boy, about aged 14, and described him as having a rather thin and petite build, being shorter than average boys. He is said to have a spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes. He wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes.

The boy's hoodie has a logo of a red gas mask in a circle printed on the back of the hood, and the zipper goes all the way up to the top of the hood. He wears a pin shaped like a four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon; this is pinned to the lapel of his jacket.

However, the victims' parents told them the name of the culprit, which, unknown to all, it was just an assumed name, and the police conducted a search all over Shikoku, which lasted for the whole six months, and their search led them nowhere as the culprit was already out of Shokoku five hours prior to the police discovering the bodies, and this caused anger among the residents and the congressmen and other political officials there try to quell the tension while the mayor ordered a manhunt and proposes that he contact the other neighboring prefectures to help in finding the culprit.

-x-

In the months that passed, the incident repeated itself, as reported missing cases of teenage girls were reported in other prefectures, such as _**Kobe**_ , where 10 bodies of teenage girls were found in a cabin at a forested area, where it shows signs of decomposition as their fluids were drained and reduced to a skeletal corpse, though investigators ruled out rape as their clothes are fully intact and there were no external wounds or signs of strangling.

Police interviewed the victims' families and got the same description as the one in Shokoku and police launched a manhunt, but after three months the police found nothing as the culprit had already left Kobe just several hours prior to the bodies being discovered, and the mayor of Kobe is seen talking to the mayor of Shikou, and they both expressed alarm at how the victims were found, yet they both refused to believe that this may be an abnormal case despite evidences that their deaths were not caused by natural means.

"Seriously…?"

"Yes…it happened here at my territory…"

"Damn…"

"You better order a curfew before more victims would be…"

"Yes, I will."

"Exert your efforts in nailing the suspect…he eluded us…he might elude you as well…"

"I will…"

"…"

-x-

Another three months have passed, and the scene shifts to _**Kyoto**_ , where the same thing happened to this prefecture, as police found about 16 teenage girls stocked inside an abandoned one-story house at a quiet area that is surrounded by trees, all decomposed yet their clothes intact. Their bodies appeared drained which caused them to have a skeletal appearance, and the police noted that the place have metallic traps and found corpses of several stray cats, all dead due to being caught in the metallic trap and some due to strangulation.

The police them informed the victims' families and ordered a manhunt on the culprit while issuing a curfew to the residents after getting the description of the person that the parents told the police, which was the same person described in Shikoku and Kobe.

-x-

Five months later, the scene shifts to _**Tokyo**_ , where a group of three teenage girls are seen walking the sidewalk, and they appeared to be close friends as they are on their way to their part-time jobs, as they just got hired, though the three girls work at separate work areas and study at separate schools, but the trio were so close to each other that they appeared to be inseparable.

The three girls are identified as:

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Ayaka Haneyama

\- Satomi Aoba

"Ah…a brand new day…!"

"You sure are in high spirits, Sayaka…"

"What's with you? You looked so happy…"

"Well…I got a part-time job…and I'm going to start today…"

"You sure are going to earn a lot, aren't you?"

"Why work as a waitress when you can audition to become an idol or something? I mean, you have such a beautiful voice…"

"I know…but I want to earn first before I would consider going to THAT route…"

"Okay…this is where we part…"

"See you later, Sayaka…"

As the girls are about to go separate ways, they were unaware that someone is watching them, and the unseen person can be seen smirking as he has his eyes laid on one of them, taking a liking and stared at one of the girls before taking his leave.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and though not much action is shown, this is just the start, and here Maizono is introduced, with some cameo from her fellow idol members.

Someone has his/her eyes on Maizono, and that would be the culprit...though the clues are shown above...feel free to guess who...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter starts the story as Maizono attends school, where she would get to meet someone...and won her heart...

See you in 2 to 3 days...

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. Fated Meeting

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, in which it focuses more on Maizono, and she will get to meet someone who would MELT her heart as she will find herself get smitten by someone, in which he will be revealed in this chapter..

After all that is said and done, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ _ **Unmei no Kaigi  
**_

Two weeks have passed and things were generally peaceful in Tokyo, and so far there are no reports of any incidents related to what happened in Kobe, Kyoto and Shikoku, and despite the incidents being aired in the past several months, the authorities in Tokyo did not took the matter seriously due to the fact that no missing person cases have been filed, and due to the peace here, the police did not see any reason to cause a panic to everyone, and so far you can see a lot of teenage girls walking the busy streets and are discussing about some trendy things.

"Hey, did you hear? There's a new line of make-up..."

"Really?"

"Too bad...I already bought one..."

"Then how about a new lipstick?"

"Got one already..."

"Not interested..."

"Really?"

"You don't like make-up?"

As the girls are chatting, they somewhat caught a sight of a boy passing by them, and despite seeing that the boy passing by is somewhat petite in build and his below average height, they noted that he looked cute and charming, and they wondered if he is single or taken, hinting that the girls were quite interested at the boy who passed by them.

"Whoa..."

"Did you see that?"

"He's so cute..."

"How old is he?"

"Is he new here?"

"I bet he's single..."

"You think so?"

"I better find him and get his number..."

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at a snack bar, where you can see Sayaka Maizono doing her part-time work as an assistant, and after attending to some customers, she decided to mop the floor, and there she brought out a CD player and inserted a USB speaker and a micro SD, and activated it where a musical song is heard, and Maizono began dancing while mopping the floor, where you can hear the vocals of the music being played as Maizono began singing in sync of the song being sung.

~x

 _Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Motto takaku takaku_

 _Gimon fuan USO bakari kakemeguru nichijou_  
 _Togisumasareta kono sekai ni ukabu na mo nai yuuki_  
 _Yozora no hoshi tachi ni uchiakeru negai ha_  
 _Otona ni naru ni tsurete chiisaku chiisaku natteku no kana_

 _Dare ka no BUUTSU wo haku yori hadashi de hashiritai_  
 _Kagayaku chikara ga dare ni mo aru_

 _Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Miageta sora ni PURIZUMU_  
 _Yume ni tsuzuku youna michi wo fumishimete_  
 _Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Machikogareteta mirai he_  
 _Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai_  
 _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..._

 _Kioku no katasumi ni korogaru ENTAAPURAIZU_  
 _Shokisettei no kono sekai ha oboete ite kureru ka na_

 _Kizutsuita dake kokoro ha yawarakasa wo mashite_  
 _Kodoku ni makenai tsubasa ni naru_

 _ima ha Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Kokoro nakusanai you ni_  
 _Hoshi ni todoku youna mizuiro no kotoba_  
 _Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Mabushii hodo no mirai he_  
 _Motto tsuyoku nareru yuuki ga hoshii_

 _Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _ima ha chiisana TAMAGO mo_  
 _itsuka takaku takaku tonde yukeru yo ne_  
 _Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
 _Machikogareteta mirai he_  
 _Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai_  
 _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..._

~x

As Maizono contiued to sing and dance while mopping the floor, a customer came in, and he appeared to be a teenage boy, in which he is quite shorter than her, but he has a cheerful personality and glanced at Maizono, finding himself drawn to her and he gently approached her and spoke just to get her attention, but she is somewhat preoccupied with listening and singing that she seemingly failed to notice his presence.

"Um..."

"..."

"Excuse me..."

"..."

"Can I...?"

"..."

"Um..."

"..."

Seeing that she did not notice him, the boy went in front of her, and Maizono was startled by this and turns off the CD player, and as she glanced at the boy, her eyes widened as she finds him cute, and blushed as she tries to regain her composure while apologizing for not noticing him but the boy just laughed nervously and assured that she did nothing wrong to him.

"Um...sorry about that..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha...it's okay..."

"Sorry...I was um..."

"Don't worry about it..."

"Oh, you're here as a customer...?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Okay, just give me a sec..."

"..."

After the awkward moment, the boy asks if the snack bar serves amy drinks such as Sprite, which she nodded as she guides him to a table and went to the counter to bring him his order, and after that the boy gave his payment and began to ask her a few question which were somewhat innocent as he appeared to be interested in her, asking her if she lives nearby, attending high school and if she is single or taken, which caused Maizono to blush seeing that the cute boy is interested in her, and she innocently answered his queries.

"Um...yes...I'm single..."

"Do you study high school nearby?"

"Yes..."

"Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah...my place is near..."

"I see..."

"So..."

"Oh yeah..."

By then the boy offered a handshake which she accepted and he introduces himself as Makoto Naegi, and he tells her that he just moved in and said that he is looking for a high school that is accessible in Tokyo, and Maizono offered to him that there is one here, pointing out that the high school she is attending, Dusk High, is accepting new enrollees and transfer students, and told him that if he wants to enroll there all he has to do is submit some requirements, which Naegi smiled as he is grateful to her for the offer, causing her to blush deeply.

"Wow...thanks, Maizono-san...I appreciated it a lot..."

"Um...sure..."

"I really am grateful to you."

"..."

"I'm glad that I've met you..."

"S-sure..."

"So then..."

"Yes...?"

After several more minutes, the two got familiar with each other, but then customers came and Maizono apologized to Naegi but he said it is okay, and he watches her tend to the customers as she took their orders, and he smiled before taking his leave, but stopped as he waved goodbye to her which she smiled and waved at him in return and things went well during the day, and as the time reaches 17:00, her shift ended and she is ready to leave when Satomi and Ayaka came and greeted her.

"Sayaka!"

"Sayaka!"

"Satomi-chan! Ayaka-chan!"

"Hey!"

"How is your day?"

"It's good! And I really am happy!"

"Huh?"

"What gotten in to you?"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

Satomi and Ayaka noted that their friend is unusually cheeful than before and they asked her how her day is and why is she in such a cheerful mood, and there she told her two friends the reason why, and the two girls blinked their eyes in surprise, seeing that their friend was in high spirits because she met a cute-looking boy, and Satomi began asking Maizono if she did a background check on Naegi, cautioning her that he might be a playboy or sorts which Maizono assured to Satomi that Naegi is not that kind of a boy who acts like a cassanova.

"Oh, don't worry...he's not like that..."

"Seriously, Sayaka?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Come on...you don't even know him..."

"That's why Inwant to get to know him..."

"What if he is just planning to two-time you? What if he has multiple girlfriends?"

"Don't worry...I know he's single."

"Geez, Sayaka..."

Ayaka watches on as her two friends debated on whether Naegi could be trusted or not, and she glanced at the clock and noticed that it is already 17:20 and she told her friends that tjey need to get going, and both Maizono and Satomi stopped their bickering and they joined Ayaka as they left the snack bar and decided to hang out at a nearby mall, where they went window-shopping and check out the latest trend, spending an hour before they decided to go home.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at her house where Maizono is inside her room, laying on bed as she recalled what happened during the day, as she is thrilled at rhe thought of meeting a cute boy like Naegi, and wondered if there is a possibility that he might become his classmate and if he chooses to woo her. Maizono giggled as she liked the idea of Naegi becoming her first boyfriend and wished that the scenario she just thought would come true.

"I wish Naegi-kun becomes my FIRST boyfriend..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter...and while there is no action shown yet, it RE-INTRODUCES the main characters here yet it retained the plot where Maizono and Naegi are attracted to one another...and instead of Hope's Peak, the setting of the school is in Dusk High, in which it will be depicted as the school where Maizono attends.

Also, Satomi Aoba and Ayaka Haneyama appeared, portrayed as her closest friends...and they may act as foils as they do not trust Naegi yet given that they haven't met him before...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter starts the story as Maizono attends school, where she would get to meet a TRANSFER STUDENT...

See you in 2 to 3 days...

Reviews are welcomed...


	3. New Student

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story intensifies as Maizono wondered whether she would see Naegi again, and that's where things take an unexpected turn...

After all that is said and done, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ ** _Nyūgaku-sha_** _ **  
**_

A few days later, the scene shifts to Dusk High, in which the students are seen entering the school grounds, as they are looking forward to attend classes, as they wanted to learn, hang out with friends and loiter around, as they felt that it is boring to hang around at home while listening to their parents nagging about, which some of the students did the right thing in choosing to go to school and not rebut to their parents, not wanting to get a mouthful of sermon.

Meanwhile, Maizono is sitting on her seat, as she wondered if she would ever see Naegi again, as she was already smitten by him, and wished to see him again to get to knoe more about him. Her friends, Ayaka and Satomi, however, urged her to know more about Naegi, as they are worried to see her fallong head over heels for the boy, and a brief flashback shows that Satomi told Maizono not to get easily taken just because she finds Naegi cute-looking.

"Get a grip, Sayaka!"

"Why?"

"You just met that boy once and now you're going GA-GA over him!"

"Well..."

"You should know more about him before you jump the ship! If you fall for him so easily he mignt use you as a way to boost his MANLY image! Worse, he might pressure you to GO ALL THE WAY with him!"

"Come on, Satomi-chan...Naegi-kun is not like that..."

"I'm just telling you to be careful!"

"Don't worry...I'll be fine..."

After the flashback, the scene shifts back to the present as Maizono glanced at the window and wondered how things would go from this point on, until the homeroom teacher arrived and motions everyone to behave which the students complied, and as everyone went silent, the teacher said the before the subject and classes are about to commence, the teacher announced that a new classmate would be introduced here and this caused some of the students to get a bit excited, some wondered if this new classmate is a boy or a girl.

"A new classmate?"

"Really?"

"Cool!"

"Is he a boy?"

"Maybe a girl..."

"I hope she's a sexy one..."

"Maybe a cute-looking guy..."

"That classmate better no be gay or lesbian..."

Maizono herself was surprised at hearing the teacher's announcement, and wondered who it would be, until recalling that Naegi is asking about the nearest high school, and wondered if he is the new classmate, and this made her quite excited, yet she is unsure about this, and by then the teacher told the class to be quiet and introduced the new student, who turn out to be Naegi himself, earning gasps from everyone inside the classroom, and Maizono herself was surprised the most.

The entire class was surprised, though some were dismayed that the new student was a boy, as they were hoping for a girl.

"That's our new classmate...?"

"Geez..."

"How lame..."

"Look at him..."

"So short..."

"Looks like a weakling..."

"I'm even betting that he's a pushover..."

"Some classmate, huh?"

However, some of the girls were instantly smitten at the cuteness of Naegi, seeing how good-looking he is despite his petite frame and his rather short height, yet the girls whispered among themselves as they wondered if he is single or if he is already taken.

"Wow...so cute..."

"And even good looking..."

"I won't mind him being shorter..."

"Maybe he can grow taller over time..."

"Is he single...?"

"I wonder if he's taken..."

"Is he a virgin...?"

"Hey!"

Naegi then wrote his name on the white board and introduced himself, and the teacher then told Naegi that this will be his section now and the students in front of him will be his classmates, and Naegi nodded as he understood what the teacher just told him.

"So, Naegi...this will be your section..."

"Yes, sir."

"And these students will be your classmates..."

"Yes, sir."

"If you have questions, feel free to ask them."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. You may choose a seat."

"Yes, sir."

Naegi went towards his new classmates as the girls are expecting that he would sit next to them, but he passed by them until he found a vacant seat, which is next to Maizono, and you can see her blushing as he sat beside her and smiled, saying he is so LUCKY to find her, and requested that she be his guide so that he would know and adjust to his new school, which she smiled and said it would be her pleasure and that she is glad that he became her classmate.

"Sure...I would be glad to show you around school."

"Thanks, Maizono-san."

"My pleasure."

"I'm so LUCKY that I met you. Now my school life would be bright with you by my side..."

"Really...?"

"Yes. Really."

"Thanks, Naegi-kun."

"Sure."

The rest of the girls were surprised to see that Naegi sat next to Maizono and that they appeared to be familiar to each other, which made them curious, and envious, that Maizono would be the first girl that Naegi approached, and they wondered what is the score between them seeing that they are chatting so happily as if they are close friends of sorts.

"What the...?"

"Look at that..."

"He sat next to Maizono..."

"And look...they're getting along well already..."

"Do they know each other?"

"Are they dating?"

"No way!"

"For real...?"

The teacher then urged the students to settle down as the subject is aboyt to begin, and everyone went silent as classes are in session, and after the first subject, most of the students in this section began talking to Naegi, asking him things like where is he from, what are his hobbies, is he single or taken, what does he look for in a girl, and which sports he prefer and excel at, which made Naegi a bit shy as his new classmates pester him with such questions.

"Say, are you athletic?"

"Are you in to sports?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you single?"

"What kind of girl do you prefer?"

"Do you hang out at places where girls are?"

"Are you a bookworm-type?"

Likewise, the girls approached Maizono and asks her questions regarding Naegi, as they saw her whispering with him and felt that she and Naegi have met before, and there she revealed that she met him several days ago and she was the one who recommended that he enroll here, which the girls gasped in surprise, and they began asking her what is her SCORE with Naegi, if they are dating already, in which a blushing Maizono denied those accusasations about her and Naegi, even though she secretly has a crush on Naegi.

"No...it's not like that! We just met a few days ago...Naegi-kun is like an acquaintance...nothing more!"

"Then how come you two act like you're already familiar with him?"

"Yeah...as if you two are already close..."

"Wait a minute...are you two dating already?"

"N-no...we're not like that...!"

"Then how come your blushing...?"

"Maybe you got a crush on him..."

"Looks like we got a competitor..."

By then a second teacher came and urged the students to take their seats, which they all did, and soon the second subject is underway, soon it was recess and Maizono volunteered to show Naegi around school, which she showed him the places such as the library, cafeteria, laboratory and other places where most students frequently hang out, and Naegi appreciated it and told her that he is glad that he met her before, saying that he can now adjust well to his NEW ENVIRONMENT.

Of course, this caused Maizono to blush and looked away, but Naegi smiled and gently placed his hand on her cheek, which made her blush further as she glance at him, further getting attracted towards Naegi as he told her that he is slowly falling for her from the moment they met. This caused Maizono to go silent while surprised, as she never thought that Naegi would feel the same romantic wat she has, and this made her somewhat speechless.

"Really, Maizono-san..."

"..."

"Since I met you...you always appeared in my head."

"..."

"Yeah, that must be it..."

"..."

"I think I am falling for you."

"Naegi..."

Maizono took a deep breath, and took his hand as she decided to show him around the rest of the school building which he complied, and the two teens went around school as she gave him a tour, and some of the students were surprised to see them together, wondering if they are going out already noting how close they became despite Naegi spending his first day at school. Some students, who have crushes on Maizono felt upstaged that a new student has somewhat taken her attention, while others felt that Maizono intentionally volunteered to give Naegi a tour just to win his heart.

"Look at that..."

"Yeah, they are holding hands..."

"Are they close...?"

"Who does he think he is?"

"Why is she so taken in by that guy?"

"That brat..."

"Are they dating or something?"

"No way..."

As the day went on, classes soon ended, and at the school gate, you can see Naegi heading for the parking lot, and Maizono saw him, in which she followed him where she saw him about to board what appeared to be an electric motorcycle, and there she approached him and asks if he lives somewhere in Tokyo, which he said that he do and told her that by next week or so, he would invite her to his place, which she smiled and thanked him for the invitation.

Before leaving, Naegi gave Maizono a kiss on the cheek, and this caused her to blush furiously as she watched him leave, and thus made her feel increasingly giddy and soon left Dusk High School and is heading home, feeling that something good will happen in the days to come.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like Maizono got her wish, as Naegi becomes her classmate and he just admitted that he wants to be her boyfriend, which leaves her speechless…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi starts his high school life, and tries to fit in…but also earn a lot of detractors…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	4. First Fight

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi adjusts to high school life, but this also earned him some detractors…read on to see what will happen next…

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _Saisho no Tatakai_**

A few days later, the scene shifts at a snack bar where Maizono was talking to Satomi and Ayaka about Naegi's first day at school, how she gave him a tour, and how the day ended, in which the two girls sweat-dropped and stared in disbelief after hearing that he kissed her on the cheek and they can tell that she was definitely smitten by the boy, and while Ayaka feels happy for her friend, Satomi cautions Maizono not to go gaga over Naegi.

Ayaka glanced at Satomi and asks her why is she against the idea of Maizono falling in love with Naegi, seeing that there is nothing wrong, but Satomi said that Maizono falling CRAZILY over him is too much, saying that their friend being like that after seeing him twice is way too suspicious, and Naegi kissing her out of the blue is something an ordinary boy would never do unless they are close with a girl, and after hearing what Maizono said, she felt that something is definitely fishy about Naegi.

Ayaka was a bit of a pacifist and tries to persuade Satomi to give Naegi a chance, but Satomi said she would rather confront Naegi first before giving him her approval as Maizono's friend, as she will make sure that Maizono is in good hands before letting Naegi have his way with her, which she and Ayaka got into a rather heated debate.

"Calm down, Satomi...you shouldn't...

"Look, Ayaka...I am really worried about Sayaka right now..."

"Easy...I'm sure that this Naegi is..."

"Listen here...Makoto Naegi showed up, asking her for a school to settle in...then becomes her classmate...saying that Sayaka was his love at first sight...and recently kissed her on the cheek...that was fast...and way too suspicious!"

"Well, it's normal for teenagers and high schoolers for..."

"I say I want to meet this Naegi face to face and judge him for myself!"

"Whoa...Satomi...you're acting like an overprotective, old granny..."

"What? Who are you calling OLD GRANNY?"

Maizono sweat-dropped at seeing her two friends argue over Naegi, and she urged them to calm down and assured to Satomi that Naegi is a good person and he is not the kind of boy who would do anything to harm her, which Ayaka nodded but Satomi is unconvinced and tried to persuade Maizono to try to get to know more about Naegi before agreeing to go on a date with him, reasoning that he may not what he appeared to be.

Deep inside, Satomi is worried about Maizono, and is sure that Naegi may not be the kind boy he is portrayed to be after hearing how he met her, befriending her at school and even gave her a kiss, and she intend to meet him personally so as to judge him if he is worthy to be Maizono's friend and would-be suitor. Maizono sweat-dropped again after hearing this and tried to convince Satomi that Naegi is pretty HARMLESS but Satomi is sticking to her decision.

"Satomi-chan..."

"Look, Sayaka...as your friend, I am very worried about you..."

"I appreciate it, but..."

"But you must know...you're pretty vulnerable..."

"Eh?"

"And I'm sticking to my decision...I will judge Naegi personally."

"Satomi-chan..."

"Believe me...it's for your own good."

Now Ayaka was the one who sweat-dropped seeing her two friends debating over Naegi, and she wondered if she should intervene or not, which she sighed at this yet she felt happy to see that Maizono is so happy at the moment after seeing her feeling upbeat, as the last several months showed that she had just visited the grave of her deceased mother where it was revealed that Maizono's mom died five years ago, and with her dad busy, she became lonely, which Ayaka and Satomi were there to keep her company and cheer her up.

And since meeting Naegi, Maizono was so happy that she found inspiration, and now Ayaka and Satomi are showing concern about their friend falling head-over-heels toward him, and the two friends are locked in a debate on whether Naegi can be trusted or not.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at downtown Tokyo, where you can see Naegi walking as he had just visited various malls to look around for something, and despite his below-average height and petite build, his cute looks attracted a lot of girls, and they even approached him, wanting to befriend him and see if he is single or taken, as they showed interest in him on a rather romantic level.

Naegi smiled and gave them his address, which they were rather surprised to see that he lives somewhere at Tokyo Highway, yet he reasoned that he is not quite financially stable and he is currently looking for a place to stay where the rental price can be affordable to pay.

"Really...? How sad..."

"I can sympathize with you..."

"We will help you find a place to stay..."

"We mean it..."

"Really? Thanks, girls...I appreciate it."

"Sure."

"No problem."

"We want to get to know more about you..."

Through his child-like charm and innocence, the girls were convinced and are willing to pay him a visit, which he said that he is available this weekend and that he will meet with them at a place, and the girls (about four of them), nodded, and after parting ways, Naegi proceeded to walk away to his next destination when he is intercepted by his fellow students from Dusk High and they dragged him towards an alley, with two of them serving as lookouts.

Inside the alley, Naegi was pinned against the wall as he asks them if there is something they want, and the posse leader told him that he and his friends do not like him, as they feel thst his presence is overshadowing their image, as well as he is attracting girls at Dusk High, and there he made it known that he has attracted Maizono's attention and he does not want that, telling him that he and his friends want Maizono for themselves and Naegi has no place at school.

Naegi tried to reason with the posse leader, but the posse leader told him he won't listen to a PINT-SIZED BRAT like Naegi and threatened to beat him up if he does not leave Dusk High at once. He made it clear that he will be the ONLY pretty boy at Dusk High and will not allow a NEWBIE to upstage him and hog all the girls, and said Naegi is nothing more than an eyesore, as well being the BLACK EYE thus he has no place at school.

"...and that is that!"

"Um...look...I am only here to study and..."

"Fuck with that! You get out of Dusk High!"

"I can't do that!"

"Then you want some high school beating?"

"Um..."

"Last warning...get the FUCK out of Dusk High...stay away from Maizono..."

"..."

Naegi appeared to be a bit nervous and pleaded with the posse leader that they should talk it out and not resort to violence, saying that he and Maizono are just friends, but the posse leader rebukes him, saying he saw Naegi kissed Maizono on the cheek and that she is smitten towards him, and the posse leader's fellow students urged him to beat Naegi up so he will be forced to quit Dusk High and have Maizono all to himself.

"Come on, boss!"

"Beat him up!"

"Smash his teeth!"

"Break his balls!"

"Knock him silly!"

"Why don't you sever his PEE-PEE so that he can't screw with a girl? That would be fun!"

"Hurry up, boss...let's pound that pipsqueak!"

"Yeah!"

The posse leader grinned as his fellow students were rallying behind him and began to crack his knuckles in preparation to give Naegi a serious beating, and mocked him that no one would care for him, and that Maizono will become his MAIN SQUEEZE, and Naegi will be out of the picture. He then mockingly poked his finger on Naegi's forehead, taunting him as the bullies laughed cruelly as they enjoyed tormenting their target, threatening him again.

"Come on, boss!"

"Beat him up!"

"Smash his teeth!"

"Break his balls!"

"Knock him silly!"

"Why don't you sever his PEE-PEE so that he can't screw with a girl? That would be fun!"

"Hurry up, boss...let's pound that pipsqueak!"

"Yeah!"

The scene shifts outside the alley, where there are no people around at this time, and thus there are no witnesses that would hear the taunting laughter of the bullies, but in a matter of seconds, the taunting laughter quickly turn into screams of terror, which gives a frightening vibe, and the screaming got louder which lasted about less than a minute, which soon turn into a deafening silence, and there was not a single person around to hear the screams.

About a few minutes later, a homeless man came to an alley to find a spot to get some sleep, and upon entering further inside the alley, he shrieked in terror upon seeing multiple bodies on the ground, all sporting bite marks, others disemboweled and decapitated, and the bodies are laid in a pool of blood, and the homeless man ran off and alerted the police who led them to the alley, and pointed to them what he saw.

The cops were surprised to see this and asks the homeless man if he did which he denies and profess his innocence and insisted that he was the one who found the bodies which the cops are unsure whether to take his word or not.

"Are you sure you did not do this?"

"It wasn't me!"

"Are you sure?"

"I swear!"

"You better not be carrying any weapons..."

"I already told you I found them like that!"

"Are you really telling the truth?"

"I am!"

As everyone was focused on putting the bodies inside the ambulances, you can see Naegi walking away unscratched and as if nothing happened, and he boarded his motorcycle and leaves the scene, and because he is wearing a helmet, no one noticed that a minor is driving a vehicle, and Naegi leaves the scene freely without arousing suspicion.

-x-

About an hour and a half, the scene shifts at a forest-like portion of the highway, and the scene shifts toward a one-story house, which looked like a simple abode, and there Naegi arrived as he passed by the scene, where you can see several dead cats are laid there, caught in improvised traps, and by then he knocked on the door, and soon someone opened the door and greeted Naegi.

"Hello..."

"Hello~o...Naegi..."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..."

"Welcome back..."

"Thanks..."

"How is school...?"

"Oh, it is fine...oh yeah...this Saturday...I will be bringing home some SURPRISES..."

"That sounds...good...come on in...you need to take a bath..."

The person who greeted Naegi appeared, and she turns out to be a girl who appeared to be in the same age as him, though she is quite taller (she is 5'6, while Naegi is 5'3.5), has an hourglass figure, and sports a twin pig-tail, strawberry-blond hair. She is identified as Junko Enoshima, and she appeared to act as a surrogate parent to Naegi despite both of them being aged 15 years old, and she smiled as she WELCOMED him home, and the two teens went inside and closed the door, where moments later a few stray cats came and are awaiting an opportunity to get inside the house, their eyes focused on the two persons inside and they seem to have a reason for trying to gain entry there.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like Naegi is making a good impression at school, but something happened as he escaped his attackers…wonder what happened?

Junko Enoshima showed up…and is living with Naegi…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi continues to woo Maizono, but then another detractor shows up, and Naegi is in for it…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	5. Moving Out

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you this chapter picks up where the last one left as Naegi invited some girls to visit his home, and there they are about to meet his FAMILY, and the rest...well...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Dasshutsu suru_**

About a few days later, Naegi invited the four girls whom he befriended, and led to to his CURRENT home, which appeared to be far from the city and the place gives off a country-like feel, yet the girls did not seem to mind, as they were too giddy to notice it as they were attracted to Naegi's good looks, and as they entered the house, the girls were quite surprised to see Enoshima there, and Naegi told them that Enoshima is like a FAMILY FRIEND as she is the one who looked after him after his PARENTS DIED years ago, which somewhat convinced the girls after Enoshima assured to them that she acts as Naegi's SURROGATE MOTHER.

"...and that is that...Naegi is like a family friend...I promised his mom that I would look after him."

"Really...?"

"I think she's telling the truth..."

"Looks like it..."

"Okay, we believe you."

"Thanks...Naegi...entertain them while I prepare the tea."

"Sure."

"Be back in five minutes..."

After that, Enoshima prepared tea for the four girls, which they took it, and as Naegi chatted with the girls, they all had a good time until one by one the girls feel drowsy and fell asleep, and there Naegi asks Enoshima if she knows what she is doing, which she smirked and said she does, and reminded him that he has something IMPORTANT to do, which he nodded and assured to her that he will do it once the right time and moment arrive.

"Leave it to me, Enoshima-san."

"Really...?"

"Yup."

"Okay, then do your thing..."

"And what about the girls...?"

"Oh, leave them to me..."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"See you later."

After that, Naegi took his leave as Enoshima carried the first girl inside the bedroom, where she strips her naked, and Enoshima smirked seeing how sexy the girl is, not to mention her crotch was FULLY SHAVED, and without further ado, she began exploring the girl's WOMANHOOD with her fingers while spreading her legs apart, and as Enoshima explored the girl, the sedated girl can only moan in pleasure, as her hips bucked and showed how aroused she is, and Enoshima grinned as she kept on exploring the girl's crotch where the girl succumbed to the pleasure, and began to moan as Enoshima taunted the girl.

"Ahh...so sexy to watch..."

"Ahh..."

"That's it...buck your hips..."

"Ahh..."

"Keep it up..."

"Ahh..."

"Just a little longer..."

"Ahh..."

Enoshima continued to explore the girl's private part until she reached orgasm, and after that the scene shifts at the living room where the three other girls remained sedated, and Enoshima came out, licking her lips as she looked like that she had just CONSUMED something, and carried the second girl and brought her inside the bedroom, and 10 minutes later she came out, and carried the third girl inside, and after 10 minutes she emerged, looking like she was intoxicated with ecstasy as she carried the final girl and brought her inside.

After 10 more minutes she came out wiping her lips while rubbing her tummy, looking like she just had a buffet and took out her cellphone and called Naegi, telling him to proceed to the NEXT PHASE which he complies, as it appeared that the two teens have something in mind.

"Oh, Naegi..."

"Yes...?"

"We move to the next phase..."

"And you know the way?"

"Yup."

"Then see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As Enoshima glanced at the door, she saw several cats lining out, and this made her irritated as she took out a nail gun and fired several nails, and each nail hits the cat on their heads, killing them and she locked the door and left the house as she ride a bicycle to move out to an unspecified location, smiling that things are going well, as she hoped that Naegi would succeed in his plans in life.

-x-

About 30 minutes later, a policeman is driving by the road and is about to pass by the house where Naegi and Enoshima used, and stopped after seeing the bicycles parked and several dead cats, all in a pool of blood. Believing that someone played a prank, the policeman alighted from his car and knocked on the door to call someone so as to inform them about the dead cats.

Seeing that there is no one answering, he decided to peer at the window to see if someone is there, and as he pass by the window of the bedroom, the policeman stared in shock at what he saw, and took out his radio to call the dispatcher to request for help.

"Dispatcher! Requesting back up! Found four bodies!

"Please state the location..."

"...that's the location I'm in!"

"Copy. Will call help immediately."

"Plese hurry! Will check the area to see if the culprit is still here..."

"Copy."

"Please hurry."

"Roger."

-x-

About 20 minutes later, several policemen and forensic experts arrive and surveyed the crime scene, where the scene shows that the four teenage girls are on the bed, naked but are already dead, looking like DRIED corpses as if they were devoid of fluids, reduced to dry skin and skeleton, and the forensic experts were baffled as they did not find any puncture wounds and there were no signs of struggle, and while trying to examine the bodies, they were baffled even more when they could not get traces of blood that would help in the investigation.

The cops were in a state of disbelief at what they were told and refused to believe that such an elaborate murder would be hard to determine the cause and method of being carried out.

"Seriously?"

"Preposterous!"

"There is no way am I going to believe that!"

"I'm sure there is a reason for this..."

"We'll solve this case...I swear!"

"The culprit will be caught!"

"Count on it!"

"We'll get him!"

By then, a police inspector arrive after being informed about the incident. He is identified as **Takaki Ishimaru** , and there he surveyed the crime scene and he is also in a state of disbelief upon seeing it, and there he talked to the policeman who alerted the others about the crime scene and asks him how he found the corpses, and Takaki stared in disbelief when told about it, and then asks if he find any leads, in which one of the cops told him that there are no picture frames around here that may help identify possible suspects.

"No picture frames here you say?"

"Yes sir. None."

"Did you look anywhere else where you could find any means to identify the suspect?"

"We did...and sadly we have not found any."

"..."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"This is a very baffling crime scene..."

"Indeed, sir..."

As Takaki sighed in disbelief at seeing such a gruesome, yet bizarre scene, one of the investigators checked the discarded clothes and found the IDs of the victims, and Takaki stared in dismay as he felt that he has heard about this particular scenario somewhere, and there the cop asks Takaki if he should call the victims' parents, which Takaki nodded as the parents must be informed about this as soon as possible.

"Sir...should we call the victims' parents?"

"Yes...they must be informed."

"How should we tell them...?"

"...just tell them we found their bodies...I will handle the rest..."

"..."

"Call the parents now."

"Yes sir."

"Damn..."

About an hour later, the parents of the four female victims came, and they shrieked, cried and wailed, as they somehow recognized their children based on their personal belongings, and they all demanded justice and a speedy investigation on how this happened, and they all pleaded to Takaki in finding the culprit behind the murders, and they even offered to put up a reward just to identify the culprit to this gruesome incident.

"Please!"

"Help us!"

"Bring the murderer to justice!"

"We beg you!"

"We'll offer you a reward!"

"Sir...madam...please calm down..."

"I'll do anything just to bring the murderer to justice!"

"We're begging you!"

-x-

About three hours later, the scene shifts to another suburban area where Enoshima just arrived, having purchased it from a farmer, and soon afterwards she settled in, where some furniture items are there. Although not quite impressive yet it would pass up for having such a simple abode. She felt that this would have to do as this will cover things up and not arouse suspicion.

By then Naegi arrived after attending school and both hugged as they find their new abode well-sufficent and this would keep them from being suspected of that incident, as they deduced that the police are already investigsting their former hideout given how Enoshima killed the cats, and there she asks Naegi if he has TAKEN CARED OF THAT, which he assured that he will indeed put THAT in his agenda.

"I promise...I will attend to THAT..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I will see to it."

"Better hurry...time is running out for you..."

"I know..."

"Well...right now...we should relax..."

"I'm in..."

"Upu-pu-pu..."

As the two teens hugged each other, Enoshima smirked as she took his hand and led him to the bedroom, where she took off his clothes until he is in his brief while Enoshima stripped until she is in her panties. There Naegi began to rub his crotch against hers, resulting in a TENT forming on his brief, and as she grinned at being aroused, she took off her panties and then his brief, in which Naegi is about to ENTER her, but then they were rudely interrupted at hearing some familiar sounds.

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

Looking at the window, they saw a trio of stray cats trying to force its way in but the window prevented the cats from entering. Enoshima sighed as the mood got ruined and Naegi assured to her that there is proper time for that which she reluctantly agreed, as the two teens dressed up and are preparing themselves where they peered at the window where they saw a dozen cats are surrounding th house, looking and waiting for the proper time to get in.

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

"Meow..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, as it featured a mix of LEMON and HORROR, as Enoshima did something to the hapless girls and she and Naegi moved out before the cops passed by. It seems that the cats have a reason for wanting to go in...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows Naegi getting in to the face of a certain STUDENT COUNCIL president, and then invites Maizono to a date...and that is where things take a turn...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	6. Prelude To Danger

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi gets to serenade more girls while Kyosuke Munakata has his eye on Naegi, sensing that the boy is not what he appeared to be.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6: Kiken ni Sakigakete**_

The scene shifts at Dusk High, where Naegi is fitting in very well, and began hanging out with Maizono, and as the two began cuddling, they were being secretly observed by other girls at school, and they felt envious at seeing him acting so close to Maizono, wondering if the two are dating or not, and they wished that he would entertain them so as to give him a chance to talk to other girls as they felt that they do not want to get upstaged by Maizono.

"Look at that..."

"Naegi and Maizono are getting closer..."

"Are they dating...?"

"What does he see in her...?"

"I want him..."

"Me too..."

"I want to DO him..."

"Fat chance..."

Not far, a school official stood there and watches Naegi from afar, and he is identified as **Kyosuke Munakata** , and he is shown to be among the school officials of Dusk High, and for some reason he is observing Naegi for some time since the 15-year old boy enrolled here Munakata had a feeling that something is not right here yet he lacked proof that would support his suspicion.

He then observe Naegi being approached by the female students and saw how Naegi accommodate them and Munakata is beginning to feel that Naegi is not what he appeared to be, and continued his observation until a fellow teacher came and told him that its his turn to teach homeroom class, and Munakata mentally whined as he wanted to observe Naegi some more yet he obliges at what his fellow teacher told him.

"Hey, Munakata..."

"Yes?"

"It's your turn."

"Huh?"

"Homeroom."

"I see. Thanks."

"Sure."

"I'm off."

After that, Munakata left to attend to homeroom class, as the scene shows that Naegi continue to talk to the girls, and soon he managed to charm them into visiting his HOME, and the girls giggled as they get the chance to visit him and try to charm him into dating one of them. As Naegi left to attend classes, the girls began to huddle and told each other that the competition starts, and each of them will compete to win Naegi's affection, which the other girls agreed.

They were thrilled at the idea that one of them would take Naegi to bed and whkch one of them would be the first to get DEFLOWERED.

"Okay, girls...the contest begins...right now."

"Wow..."

"I'm so excited..."

"I wonder how BIG Naegi's PEE-PEE is..."

"I'll be the first to get LAID..."

"In your dreams!"

"Okay, may the best girl wins!"

"You're on!"

-x-

A few days later, it was Saturday, and the four girls are assembled at a snack bar where they are waiting for Naegi to arrive as they are told that he will lead them to his home, and the four girls are excited to see what kind of place Naegi's is like, and they even wondered about the prospect of TAKING HIM TO BED, as each of them are curious what Naegi looked like when NAKED.

"I wonder what he looks like when naked?"

"I bet he's a MONSTER..."

"Dream on!"

"I even bet that he shaves himself..."

"I'm sure his PEE-PEE would fit well inside me..."

"I bet he masturbated before..."

"Seriously...?"

"You're kidding!"

By then Naegi arrived riding a bicycle and tells them to get ready, and the four girls, also riding bicycles, nodded and they followed Naegi as they all leave the snackbar and are heading to Naegi's current LAIR.

-x-

About an hour later, Naegi led his four schoolmates to his CURRENT home, which appeared to be far from the city and the place gives off a country-like feel, yet the girls did not seem to mind, as they were too giddy to notice it as they were attracted to Naegi's good looks, and as they entered the house, the girls were quite surprised to see Enoshima there, and Naegi told them that Enoshima is like a FAMILY FRIEND as she is the one who looked after him after his PARENTS DIED years ago, which somewhat convinced the girls after Enoshima assured to them that she acts as Naegi's SURROGATE MOTHER.

"...and that is that...Naegi is like a family friend...I promised his mom that I would look after him."

"Really...?"

"I think she's telling the truth..."

"Looks like it..."

"Okay, we believe you."

"Thanks...Naegi...entertain them while I prepare the tea."

"Sure."

"Be back in five minutes..."

After that, Enoshima prepared tea for the four girls, which they took it, and as Naegi chatted with the girls, they all had a good time until one by one the girls feel drowsy and fell asleep, and there Naegi asks Enoshima if she knows what she is doing, which she smirked and said she does, and reminded him that he has something IMPORTANT to do, which he nodded and assured to her that he will do it once the right time and moment arrive.

"Leave it to me, Enoshima-san."

"Really...?"

"Yup."

"Okay, then do your thing..."

"And what about the girls...?"

"Oh, leave them to me..."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"See you later."

After that, Naegi took his leave as Enoshima carried the first girl inside the bedroom, where she strips her naked, and Enoshima smirked seeing how sexy the girl is, not to mention her crotch was FULLY SHAVED, and without further ado, she began exploring the girl's WOMANHOOD with her fingers while spreading her legs apart, and as Enoshima explored the girl, the sedated girl can only moan in pleasure, as her hips bucked and showed how aroused she is, and Enoshima grinned as she kept on exploring the girl's crotch where the girl succumbed to the pleasure, and began to moan as Enoshima taunted the girl.

"Ahh...so sexy to watch..."

"Ahh..."

"That's it...buck your hips..."

"Ahh..."

"Keep it up..."

"Ahh..."

"Just a little longer..."

"Ahh..."

Enoshima continued to explore the girl's private part until she reached orgasm, and after that the scene shifts at the living room where the three other girls remained sedated, and Enoshima came out, licking her lips as she looked like that she had just CONSUMED something, and carried the second girl and brought her inside the bedroom, and 10 minutes later she came out, and carried the third girl inside, and after 10 minutes she emerged, looking like she was intoxicated with ecstasy as she carried the final girl and brought her inside.

After 10 more minutes she came out wiping her lips while rubbing her tummy, looking like she just had a buffet and took out her cellphone and called Naegi, telling him to proceed to the NEXT PHASE which he complies, as it appeared that the two teens have something in mind.

Naegi then brought out four bodybags and slowly he puts on rubber gloves and one by one he puts the four girls, who are now reduced to DRY CORPSES devoid of blood and fluids, inside the bodybags along with their clothes, and then placed them on a wagon and attached it to his bicycle and he leaves, where about 30 minutes later, he came back and said that he is taking a shower, and Enoshima smirked as she is pleased that things are going well, but reminded him that he needs to TAKE CARE OF THAT, which he assured that he is working on it.

"Don't worry...I'll take care of THAT..."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Better hurry...time is of essence, you know..."

"Right."

"And be careful too..."

"I will."

"Good."

-x-

About 30 minutes later, a policeman is driving by the road and is about to pass by an abandoned garage where Naegi had dumped the bodybags, but the cop stopped after seeing the bicycles parked and several dead cats, all in a pool of blood. Believing that someone played a prank, the policeman alighted from his car and look around to see if there is someone around to call so as to inform them about the dead cats.

Seeing that there is no one answering, he decided to peer at the bodybags, and upon opening them, the policeman stared in shock at what he saw, and took out his radio to call the dispatcher to request for help.

"Dispatcher! Requesting back up! Found four bodies!

"Please state the location..."

"...that's the location I'm in!"

"Copy. Will call help immediately."

"Please hurry! Will check the area to see if the culprit is still here..."

"Copy."

"Please hurry."

"Roger."

-x-

About 20 minutes later, several policemen and forensic experts arrive and surveyed the crime scene, where the scene shows that the four teenage girls are found inside the bodybags, naked but are already dead, looking like DRIED corpses as if they were devoid of fluids, reduced to dry skin and skeleton, and the forensic experts were baffled as they did not find any puncture wounds and there were no signs of struggle, and while trying to examine the bodies, they were baffled even more when they could not get traces of blood that would help in the investigation.

The cops were in a state of disbelief at what they were told and refused to believe that such an elaborate murder would be hard to determine the cause and method of being carried out.

Moreover, they realized that this scenario is the same as last time where four naked corpses are found inside an abandoned house a week ago, and now this is happening again a d pressure starts to build up as they would surely come under fire for being unable to solve such an elaborate murder case.

"Seriously?"

"Preposterous!"

"There is no way am I going to believe that!"

"I'm sure there is a reason for this..."

"We'll solve this case...I swear!"

"The culprit will be caught!"

"Count on it!"

"We'll get him!"

By then, a police inspector arrive after being informed about the incident. It was **Takaki Ishimaru** , and there he surveyed the crime scene and he is also in a state of disbelief upon seeing it, and there he talked to the policeman who alerted the others about the crime scene and asks him how he found the corpses, and Takaki stared in disbelief when told about it, and then asks if he find any leads, in which one of the cops told him that there are no witnesses around here that may help identify possible suspects in this latest murder case.

Takaki is dismayed that a similar murder case took place after last week and he wondered how the culprit is able to kill four girls at once, unaware that something UNNATURAL happened to the four victims and he wished that he gets a breakthrough that would help solve this case.

-x-

The scene shifts to Naegi's HIDEOUT, where the scene shifts at the living room where you can see Naegi and Enoshima laying on the sofa, on their left sides, and they are naked, and having sex. With Naegi behind, his erection pressing her WOMANHOOD as her legs spread, and she is moaning erotically as pleasure surges within their bodies.

"Uuuhhh..."

"Ooohh..."

"Uuuhhh..."

"Aahhh...harder...shove...harder..."

"Uuuhhh..."

"Aaahhh...more..."

"Uuuuhhh...you're...clamping...me..."

"Aaahhh...make me...c-cum..."

However, his cellphone rang and Naegi had to answer it, and Enoshima felt that she was HANGING, as her body is still craving for more sex. As Naegi answered the call, the caller turn out to be Maizono, and she told him that she wanted to visit his home, in which Naegi smiled as things are getting more interesting and said that he will arrange the date of her visit, and she said that she is looking forward to the day that she would visit his home.

"Really?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun..."

"Great...I'll set the date so we can be free this week..."

"Sure..."

"So...where would you like to go?"

"I leave it to you."

"Okay...I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Naegi-kun."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as more killings ensued, and a love scene here though it was with Enoshima…which will no doubt foreshadow Naegi's ACT with Maizono….

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Munakata gets in to Naegi's face…

Naegi finally asks Maizono out…

A date turn into a dilemma…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	7. Romancing The Girl

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi gets to serenade Maizono while Kyosuke Munakata has his eye on Naegi, sensing that the boy is not what he appeared to be, following the incident from last chapter.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7: On'nanoko o romansu suru_**

A week has passed since that incident, and Dusk High was caught by surprise that four of their students were victimized and thus caught off-guard, in which the faculty members were debating on how this could have happened and who could do this since the security is tight and there were no perverts seen since the guards are routinely doing their jobs and do far everything appeared to be safe.

"I can't believe this!"

"What a scandal!"

"Now we are being blamed!"

"The guards are sleeping on the job!"

"Damn it!"

"It's your fault!"

"Me?!"

"Fuck you!"

As the bickering continued, you can see Munakata staring at the monitor where it showed that Naegi's records are displayed, and Munakata, for some reason, felt that something was off, and before the four female Dusk High students were found dead, he last saw them talking to Naegi, and he felt that there is something strange going on here.

Munakata then toggled the computer where it shows that a similar incident occurred in other prefectures, and showed the names of the female victims involved, and out of a whim, Munakata decided to use the weekend to visit the said prefectures to see if his suspicions are correct or not.

However, his musings was interrupted when the bickering among the faculty members get a bit extreme.

"It's your fault!"

"Stop pointing at me!"

"Fuck you!"

"Wanna fight!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Bring it on!"

"Show some balls!"

"Want some!"

Munakata sighed as he stood up and tried to pacify his fellow teachers seeing that they are affected by the tragedy and opted to keep their morale high knowing that the incident has affected them emotionally and psychologically.

After a few minutes Munakata succeeded, and the faculty room became quiet again, and as he sat back on his seat, he glanced at the window where he saw Naegi talking to Maizono, and she appeared to be smitten by Naegi's charms, and he appared to be flirting with her in a rather innocent way. Munakata is now beginning to se se that something is not right here and he continued doing hisninvestigation about the previous killings that went unresolved.

-x-

Several weeks later, the scene shows that Naegi is enjoying his high school life, and steadily continued to befriend Maizono, where she finally brought him to her home, and he noted that her house is quite okay yet sensed that she appeared to be living on her own and innocently asks if she lives alone, and there she told him that she and her dad are the only ones here and that her mom passed away years ago, which he apologized, but she smiled, saying it is okay.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay..."

"Really...I wasn't...

"Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Naegi then saw the picture of her parents and he took note of it, and there she told him that most of the time her dad worked late at night hence she spends her time alone, and he SYMPATHIZES with her and tells her to try BONDING with her dad on weekends since he does not have work on weekends, which she nodded and said that she will do that.

She then led him to her room and showed him what her room looked like, and he noted that her room is tidy and cute, where it showed Maizono's cute side and as she took off her socks, Naegi hugged her from behind, causing her to make a rather romantic squeal as he gently embrace her, saying that having met her, she won't be feeling lonely anymore, which she blushed as she is touched by his words, and she stared at him as he slowly lean forward and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss was gentle at first but slowly but gradually became passionate, and while at it, he gently groped her breast which caused her to squeal and moan through thr kiss, and he took the initiative and slowly removed her school uniform top and bra, exposing her breast and gently yet passionately lapped her nipple as his hand caress her other nipple, which they slowly hardened and she moaned at what Naegi is doing to her, moaning as he is sensually plundering her breasts.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Naegi stopped briefly as he took off his shirt and pants and then continued lapping her breasts as he slowly removed her panties and had her lean against the wall before his finger began exploring her SHAVED ENTRANCE, his fingers caresssing her clitoris then her ENTRANCE, which earned her a rather loud moan as she is being pleasured by Naegi, her hands held his hair as her hips began to buck as the exploration intensifies.

Then his middle finger then went deeper inside her and further explore her WOMANHOOD, which made her hips thrusts back and forth and moaned even more as the pleasure got stronger and stronger, as his other hand continue to massage her nipple.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono is being filled with sensual pleasure as her body is being plundered, her breasts are pleasured, her WOMANHOOD pleasured, and her senses are gradually driving her to a frenzy, but this was just a start, as he removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue and uses it to EXPLORE her ENTRANCE, causing her to moan in rapture, her head thrashing as her legs started to weaken yet he held her hips as his tongue kept on probing her and she stood helpless as her body is being filled with pleasure.

She gritted her teeth as Naegi kept on the tempo until he place her on her bed, spread her legs and his tongue explored her WOMANHOOD, her hips thrusts as she moved her head sideways, feeling her body being set on fiery desire, her breathing became ragged as her senses are again driven to a frenzy, and as his tongue went further inside, her head pressed against the pillow as the pleasure went stronger and stronger, and there she felt that her body is about to EXPLODE, and despite the pleasure, she managed to tell him about it.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Maizono-san...?"

"N-Naegi-ku-kun...aahh...!"

"Are you...?"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"You're almost there..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"..."

Naegi heard it and removed his tongue and inserted his middle finger, where he proceeded to explore her again, and as he did so, the pleasure became stronger, pushing his finger in and out of her, and after a few minutes, Maizono closed her eyes, her hips buck and her vaginal walls clenched his middle finger as she reached orgasm, her body spasmed for a minute before becoming still, and Naegi slowly pulled his finger out seeing that she got a bit exhausted.

He gently helped her sit up and embraced her, asking if she is okay, which she nodded despite panting as her body had just recovered from her first, but strong, orgasm.

"Hah...hah..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Hah...y-yeah...hah..."

"Feeling okay now?"

"Yeah..."

"You're the best gift I ever received in my whole life."

"Naegi..."

"Maizono-san..."

As Naegi hugged her, Maizono felt her life complete, as she now has someone who can alleviate her loneliness, and there her hand accidentally touched the bulge on his brief, where it showed that his brief is quite loose and thus a STRAIGHT TENT is shown, and she she blushed at it, but wanting to thank him, as well as showing her love, she had him slant against a table and pulls down his brief, exposing his SHAVED erection, which was above average and very cute to look at.

Naegi watches on as her hand enveloped his organ, feeling its soft, smooth skin before it vibrated and hardened, and he moaned softly at it as her fingers and palm began to rub it back and forth, feeling it hardening again as pleasure enveloped his body.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono made a bold move as she lean forward and puts Naegi's hard penis between her breasts and began to give him a PAIZURI, and he moaned a bit loud as the sensation was strong, and he could feel his erection throb hard, as he never thought that something like THIS would feel so good, and he began to sway his hips to meet the rubbing.

After some three minutes, she stopped her action and made her next move as she began to brush her lips on the sides of Naegi's penis, giving light kisses before taking his HEAD inside her mouth, slowly tasting him and Naegi moaned aloud as the pleasure got stronger, and she could feel his erection vibrating inside her mouth as she continued to taste him.

Maizono then stopped her actions, which Naegi wondered if she had enough, but she stood up, kissing him passionately, and as the kiss intensified, she sat back on the chair and glanced at his penis, which remained in full strength and seeing that he is FULLY SHAVED, it made him look cute, and she began to grasp it with her hand and began to rub him back and forth, feeling it throb in every rub, and after a few minutes she took it inside her mouth and began to suckle it, and she could feel his penis hardened further and he moaned as the pleasure became stronger and began to buck his hips as he never felt this good.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"M-Maizono-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"Don't...suck too...hard..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono paid no attention as she continued her actions, and her fingers began to massage his balls, and as the minutes passed, she felt his erection throbbing hard, and Naegi moaned as he told her that he is ALMOST THERE, yet she paid no attention as she continue to suckle him sensually, almost driving him to a frenzy.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Naegi-kun...?"

"M-Maizono-san...!"

"Are you...?"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"Mmm..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"Mmm..."

After hearing his pleas, Maizono release her hold and began rubbing his organ with her hand, and gave him a sensual massage as she seem to want to prolong it, but he pleaded to her to rub him faster, and seeing him in SENSUAL AGONY, she giggled as she rubbed him faster, and after a minute his erection pulsed and throbbed, as Naegi RELEASES himself, his SEED shoots out and struck her breasts and chest, and she stared in fascination as she gets to see a boy EXPLODE up close.

She continued to rub Naegi's penis after shooting nine shots, wanting to see more of his RELEASE, which his penis fired three additional shots, but after that he was emptied, yet she kept on rubbing him as she wants to prolong it, but after a minute his organ started to soften, and a panting Naegi gave her a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE, which she did, and sat beside her.

"Hah...hah..."

"Are you okay, Naegi-kun?

"Hah...y-yeah...hah..."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah..."

"You know...I'm so glad that I met you."

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

After that they kissed passionately as he tells her that in three days, he will show her his place and then proceed their first date, which she smiled, and both hugged in romantic bliss.

Outside, the scene shows that Munakata is outside Maizono's house, inside a car, and it turns out that he followed Naegi and Maizono, and he appeared to be fixated at Naegi and intend to have a word with him once his business with Maizono is done.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as Naegi managed to seduce Maizono, and while the love scene is quite mild, this serves as a prelude in the upcoming chapters…

And Munakata is just outside, seemingly following the two teens and he is eager to confront Naegi over something, which is quite a tense-driven sight to behold...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Munakata gets in to Naegi's face…

Naegi finally asks Maizono out…

A date turn into a dilemma…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	8. Seducing Sayaka

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here it picks up where the last chapter left, as Naegi continues to romance Maizono and the two gets closer romantically, while Munakata is waiting for the right moment to strike, as he has a feeling that Naegi is not what he appeared to be.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8: Sayaka o yūwaku suru_**

The scene shifts at the neighborhood where Maizono lives, and it shows that the neighborhood appeared to be peaceful, with no hints of disturbance or crime, showing that the place maintained a peace and order attitude which makes the place safe for its residents, as there is seemed to be no criminal elements mixing with the peaceful neighbors, and right now no one seemed to be aware of what is going on inside the Maizono residence.

In fact, the neighbors are talking about what they saw minutes ago about Maizono bringing a boy inside her house, and they speculated that she has found a boyfriend, which they felt that it is about time she has one, as they are aware that she is spending most of her time alone due to her dad being away for work throughout the day until late at night.

"Did you see Sayaka brought a boy in her house...?"

"Really...?"

"About time..."

"She's always alone..."

"Well now she has someone to keep her busy..."

"Good for her..."

"Hope he treats her nicely..."

"Wonder if those two are FOOLING around..."

The scene zoomed inside the Maizono house, where you can see that Maizono and Naegi are making out, and there you can see that she is pleasuring him as Naegi watches on as her hand enveloped his organ, feeling its soft, smooth skin before it vibrated and hardened, and he moaned softly at it as her fingers and palm began to rub it back and forth, feeling it hardening again as pleasure enveloped his body.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono made a bold move as she lean forward and puts Naegi's hard penis between her breasts and began to give him a PAIZURI, and he moaned a bit loud as the sensation was strong, and he could feel his erection throb hard, as he never thought that something like THIS would feel so good, and he began to sway his hips to meet the rubbing.

After some three minutes, she stopped her action and made her next move as she began to brush her lips on the sides of Naegi's penis, giving light kisses before taking his HEAD inside her mouth, slowly tasting him and Naegi moaned aloud as the pleasure got stronger, and she could feel his erection vibrating inside her mouth as she continued to taste him.

Maizono then stopped her actions, which Naegi wondered if she had enough, but she stood up, kissing him passionately, and as the kiss intensified, she sat back on the chair and glanced at his penis, which remained in full strength and seeing that he is FULLY SHAVED, it made him look cute, and she began to grasp it with her hand and began to rub him back and forth, feeling it throb in every rub, and after a few minutes she took it inside her mouth and began to suckle it, and she could feel his penis hardened further and he moaned as the pleasure became stronger and began to buck his hips as he never felt this good.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"M-Maizono-san...aaahh..."

"..."

"Don't...suck too...hard..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono paid no attention as she continued her actions, and her fingers began to massage his balls, and as the minutes passed, she felt his erection throbbing hard, and Naegi moaned as he told her that he is ALMOST THERE, yet she paid no attention as she continue to suckle him sensually, almost driving him to a frenzy.

"Aaaahhh...!"

"Naegi-kun...?"

"M-Maizono-san...!"

"Are you...?"

"S-something...coming...out...aaahhh..."

"Mmm..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...aaaahhh...!"

"Mmm..."

After hearing his pleas, Maizono release her hold and began rubbing his organ with her hand, and gave him a sensual massage as she seem to want to prolong it, but he pleaded to her to rub him faster, and seeing him in SENSUAL AGONY, she giggled as she rubbed him faster, and after a minute his erection pulsed and throbbed, as Naegi RELEASES himself, his SEED shoots out and struck her breasts and chest, and she stared in fascination as she gets to see a boy EXPLODE up close.

She continued to rub Naegi's penis after shooting nine shots, wanting to see more of his RELEASE, which his penis fired three additional shots, but after that he was emptied, yet she kept on rubbing him as she wants to prolong it, but after a minute his organ started to soften, and a panting Naegi gave her a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE, which she did, and sat beside her.

"Hah...hah..."

"Are you okay, Naegi-kun?

"Hah...y-yeah...hah..."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah..."

"You know...I'm so glad that I met you."

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

After that they kissed passionately as he tells her that in three days, he will show her his place and then proceed their first date, which she smiled, and both hugged in romantic bliss.

Outside, the scene shows that Munakata is outside Maizono's house, inside a car, and it turns out that he followed Naegi and Maizono, and he appeared to be fixated at Naegi and intend to have a word with him once his business with Maizono is done. He seemed to have a reason for wanting to talk to Naegi, yet it appears that his planned conversation is somewhat a private one, as he is waiting for the right time to make his move.

Inside, Naegi and Maizono lay on bed, hugging while remaining naked, and both appeared to be in peace and he said that one day he would like to give his FIRST TIME to her, and Maizono said she too is thinking of the same thing, in which she wants to give her VIRGINITY to Naegi and no one else, showing that she loved Naegi from the bottom of her heart.

"Then...you won't mind if you become my FIRST...?"

"Sure."

"Really...?"

"Yes, Naegi-kun...you are the ONE that I want to give my FIRST..."

"Maizono-san..."

"Naegi-kun...

"..."

"..."

Naegi smiled as he hugged her and they remained in an embrace for ten minutes before he made his move, as he is facing her WOMANHOOD and used his thumb to caress her clitoris while using his tongue to penetrate her ENTRANCE, causing her legs to spread, thrusting her hips as she moaned in pleasure as the sensation is quite stronger than the first one.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Maizono pushed her head against the pillow as Naegi pleasures her orally, while his left hand caressed her breasts, and she gritted her teeth as the sensations are getting stronger and stronger, slowly driving her in a frenzy as her legs began to move erratically, her hips bucking up and down, her head moving sideways as Naegi kept on with the tempo.

As his tongue went deeper inside her, Maizono started to moan a bit loud as her hands gripped his hair and ahoge, her eyes wide shut as the pleasure became more and more intense, her breathing getting ragged, and is slowly getting weaker due to the pleasure getting stronger and stronger, feeling her body being filled with arousal and moaned again as the pleasure increases.

Naegi then caresses her clitoris while his tongue goes in deeper, exploring her INSIDES, which caused her to buck her hips upward and Maizono is going into another sensual frenzy as the pleasure get stronger and stronger.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

As the minutes passed, Maizono was slowly giving in as her body went still after the pleasure took its toll on her as Naegi took out his tongue and inserted two fingers, exploring her and as he probed her, her body is slowly reaching its peak, as she is about to reach her second orgasm, and he speeds up the probing process which again sends her in a frenzy and Naegi kissed her on the lips to keep her from moaning aloud as she soon reached orgasm the second time.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Naegi can feel her vaginal muscles clenching his fingers as her breathing became ragged, her body spasmed and then went still, and there he took his fingers out, where you can see that she just released her FEMININE FLUIDS, staining the bedsheet. He smiled as he saw her panting, but then she stared at him as she caressed his cheek, feeling that she is totally in love with him.

As the two kissed, her hand moves downward and touched his penis, which was hard again, and its HEAD touched her ENTRANCE, and both moaned as he asks her if she wants to, and seeing how considerate he is, Maizono nodded as she guides his erection inside her, which both moaned as his penis entered her, and slid in without problems.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Once inside, Naegi began to move his hips up and down, and his hard penis began to move back and forth, rubbing her INNER WALLS, and she gritted her teeth as another wave of pleasure enveloped her body, making her feel sensually good.

The pleasure intensifies as he began to move his hips, and his hard penis began to go in and out if her, her INSIDES vibrate and her body began to absorb the arousal she is feeling and there he slowly increased the speed of his thrusting and tries to get his erection to go deep inside her which she gave a small cry of pleasure as did Naegi.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! N-Naegi-kun...!"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...Naegi...Naegi...!"

"..."

Naegi then placed his lips onto her to keep her from making a sound as his hips continued to move back and forth and his penis continued to rub her ENTRANCE, and her hands held his hips as she wanted him to go deeper inside her while her legs spread, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals and you can see his erection going in and out of her ENTRANCE, his balls moving, and feminine fluids gushing out, and his erection tried to go deeper inside but couldn't and it just went in and out of her.

Maizono moaned through the kiss as pleasure us overtaking her senses and pulled his hips closer to hers, and his hand began to knead her breast as he too is feeling more pleasure and she wanted more, so she thrusts her hips upward and his penis went deeper inside her, and both moaned through the kiss and Naegi thrust his hips faster as his penis went deeper inside her and her body jerked at the strong surge of arousal as her hands went down and knead his balls, and this caused a strong wave of pleasure to spread through his body up to his genitals, and Naegi began to thrust his hips faster and faster, and she began to moan through the pleasure, which Naegi involuntarily followed.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! N-Naegi-kun...!"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...Naegi...Naegi...!"

"Ahhh...ooohhh..."

Her head began to move sideways as her body began to shudder, her hands gripped the bed sheets and panted hard, as her body, particularly her breast and WOMANHOOD, began to harden and her vaginal muscles clenched, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals, where Naegi's erection kept on moving in and out of her, in which his balls were elevated, his hips began to move a bit faster, and then more feminine fluids gushes out, and there she moaned softly but long as she thrust her hips upward a bit hard, as she reached her third orgasm and after a few seconds, her body went still, but Naegi kept on thrusting his penis in and out of her while asking her how she is feeling.

"Ahh...ahh..."

"M-Maizono-san..."

"..."

"Are...you...okay...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"..."

"What...about…you...?"

"A-almost...there..."

Naegi was a bit relieved that she is okay and he kept on thrusting his hips while trying to get his penis to go deep inside her, and as a few minutes went on, his body is about to reach his limit, and yet he kept on thrusting himself as she kissed him on the lips, and soon his balls were elevated further, and felt that his penis is hardening more, and a sensation is forming above his balls and is ready to travel towards the head of his penis, and Naegi is tempted to take his penis out but Maizono stopped him, grabbing his hips and is pulling it towards her as she thrust her hips upwards while spreading her legs,

Naegi moaned as he tries to stall his imminent EXPLOSION, but Maizono seductively told him to LET GO, which aroused him further and made his EXPLOSION more imminent, his legs began to convulse, his hips became erratic and he could feel his penis urging him to RELEASE.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Go on, Naegi-kun..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Keep going..."

"Ahhh~h...! M-Maizono-san...!"

"Don't stop...!"

"Ahhh~h...Maizono-san...Maizono-san...!"

"..."

Unable to fight it, Naegi gives in as he thrust his hips several times, and the scene zoomed INSIDE, where you can see the HEAD of his penis rubbing Maizono's INNER WALLS, and there you can see his penis vibrating and pulsed, and his SEED shoots out from the HEAD, traveling deep within the WALLS and went further ahead, and his penis kept on moving back and forth, releasing more of his SEED, and his penis tries to go deeper inside, and fired a few more shots before it was emptied, and yet his penis continued to move back and forth, which Naegi did for a minute before he slowly stopped, and he went still while laying on top of her, and he was a bit exhausted and couldn't pull his penis out of her and Maizono embraced his torso as she felt complete and kissed Naegi on the lips, and the two stared at each other for a minute, feeling that they are in love with each other.

"Wow..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Y-yeah...?"

"That...felt wonderful..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad...I was your first..."

"Me too..."

"Naegi-kun..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi seduced Maizono again and succeeded in CLAIMING her virginity, and now they are officially a couple. Maizono seemed not to mind it as she is sure that Naegi is her DESTINED one, and no one else.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Naegi gets to encounter someone, where a SECRET is about to be revealed…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	9. Bloody Confrontation

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which follows up the events from the last chapter, where Naegi continues to ROMANCE Maizono, while Munakata continue to observe Maizono's house from the outside, as he appeared to have an ulterior motive, as he has been observing the two teens for a while.

Aside from the love scenes, expect a bit of horror once you read the chapter below.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Chimamire no Taiketsu_**

The scene shifts outside where Munakata is waiting rather impatiently as he is still observing the Maizono residence, where Naegi is inside the house for nearly 30 minutes, and he is tempted to go inside and confront him, but his better judgment kept him grounded as he chose to wait a little longer so as not to cause a scandal and to make Naegi unaware that he is onto him.

As Munakata is fixated on the Maizono residence, neighbors noticed the car where Munakata is in, and they whispered among themselves as they assumed that Munakata may be a pervert who is intending to invade the Maizono house, but they were too afraid to accost him as they do not have proof and may end up embarrassing themselves, and yet they wondered what is Munakata up to and why is he waiting inside his parked car and eyeing the Maizono house.

"That guy..."

"Who is he?"

"Why is he fixated at the Maizono house?"

"Is he a pervert?"

"A cop?"

"Maybe he's from the IRS..."

"Probably a stalker..."

"Shouldn't someone call 119?"

The scene shifts inside where Naegi and Maizono are almost finished in their lovemaking, and despite moaning, their noise did not escape the house as the two teens are on the verge of reaching their limit as Maizono is about to reach her third orgasm courtesy of Naegi.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! N-Naegi-kun...!"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...Naegi...Naegi...!"

"Ahhh...ooohhh..."

Her head began to move sideways as her body began to shudder, her hands gripped the bed sheets and panted hard, as her body, particularly her breast and WOMANHOOD, began to harden and her vaginal muscles clenched, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals, where Naegi's erection kept on moving in and out of her, in which his balls were elevated, his hips began to move a bit faster, and then more feminine fluids gushes out, and there she moaned softly but long as she thrust her hips upward a bit hard, as she reached her third orgasm and after a few seconds, her body went still, but Naegi kept on thrusting his penis in and out of her while asking her how she is feeling.

"Ahh...ahh..."

"M-Maizono-san..."

"..."

"Are...you...okay...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"..."

"What...about…you...?"

"A-almost...there..."

Naegi was a bit relieved that she is okay and he kept on thrusting his hips while trying to get his penis to go deep inside her, and as a few minutes went on, his body is about to reach his limit, and yet he kept on thrusting himself as she kissed him on the lips, and soon his balls were elevated further, and felt that his penis is hardening more, and a sensation is forming above his balls and is ready to travel towards the head of his penis, and Naegi is tempted to take his penis out but Maizono stopped him, grabbing his hips and is pulling it towards her as she thrust her hips upwards while spreading her legs,

Naegi moaned as he tries to stall his imminent EXPLOSION, but Maizono seductively told him to LET GO, which aroused him further and made his EXPLOSION more imminent, his legs began to convulse, his hips became erratic and he could feel his penis urging him to RELEASE.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Go on, Naegi-kun..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Keep going..."

"Ahhh~h...! M-Maizono-san...!"

"Don't stop...!"

"Ahhh~h...Maizono-san...Maizono-san...!"

"..."

Unable to fight it, Naegi gives in as he thrust his hips several times, and the scene zoomed INSIDE, where you can see the HEAD of his penis rubbing Maizono's INNER WALLS, and there you can see his penis vibrating and pulsed, and his SEED shoots out from the HEAD, traveling deep within the WALLS and went further ahead, and his penis kept on moving back and forth, releasing more of his SEED, and his penis tries to go deeper inside, and fired a few more shots before it was emptied, and yet his penis continued to move back and forth, which Naegi did for a minute before he slowly stopped, and he went still while laying on top of her, and he was a bit exhausted and couldn't pull his penis out of her and Maizono embraced his torso as she felt complete and kissed Naegi on the lips, and the two stared at each other for a minute, feeling that they are in love with each other.

"Wow..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Y-yeah...?"

"That...felt wonderful..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad...I was your first..."

"Me too..."

"Naegi-kun..."

Naegi kissed Maizono as they enjoyed their private bliss and he remained on top of her for another minute before pulling out, and he is panting a bit after getting a strong orgasm, and lay on his back as Maizono cuddled beside him, her hand began touching his penis, wanting his organ to get hard again, but he gently told her his body is spent for the hour, and told her that next time they should do this in another exciting way.

Maizono just smiled as she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as her hand tried to caress his organ, yet she mentally whined as Naegi's organ did not respond to her caress and decided to give up, and she kissed him on the lips which he reciprocated, as they locked in a gentle embrace before sitting up to put on their clothes.

Naegi then told Maizono that he is going to invite her on their first date, as well as introduce her to his surrogate parent who took care of him in the recent years, which Maizono stared at him, as she did not expect to hear him say that he is an orphan. She asks him for confirmation about him being an orphan, which he said that he is, which Naegi stated that his parents died when he was small and that a CHILDHOOD FRIEND took him in and acted as his ADOPTIVE MOTHER.

Maizono blinked her eyes at hearing this and felt sympathetic towards him, but Naegi hugged her and said that it is okay, as what mattered to him now is that he has Maizono and that is all to it, which she smiled seeing that he is not sad over being reminded of a sad past.

"It's okay, Maizono-san...I don't mind the past..."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"I got you, and that's what matter to me."

"..."

"As long as I got you, nothing else matter to me."

"Naegi..."

"Okay, got to go."

After that, Naegi and Maizono dressed up and she walked him towards the door, where he told her the date where he would pick her up and which place they would go, and there he left, and Maizono went inside her house, where she waltz around in bliss, as she is glad that she gave her VIRGINITY to her FIRST LOVE, and she did not regret it one bit.

By then Satomi and Ayaka came and sweat-dropped at seeing their friend acting so weird, but then they stared wide-eyed upon hearing her say that she gave her FIRST TIME to Naegi, and Satomi was shocked to hear Maizono said that so she grabbed her by her collar and demanded an explanation on why she gave her virginity to Naegi given that they only met for half a month.

"Sayaka!"

"Huh? What?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Eh?"

"Why give your virginity to a boy whom you met just barely a month?"

"Because we love each other...oops...why did I say that...?"

"Geez, Sayaka...you got suckered by a boy who just screwed your virgin body!"

"Ah...ha-ha-ha..."

Maizono blushed upon being found out, yet Ayaka tries to calm Satomi down to ease the tension and said that it was Maizono's decision and they should be happy for her, but Satomi reiterated that Maizono should not have sex with Naegi since she hasn't known him personally yet, and she said she is worried that Naegi only befriended Maizono just to take her virginity away and brag it to other boys, but Maizono defended Naegi and said that he made her COMPLETE and loved her from the bottom of her heart.

Satomi and Ayaka stared in shock, and they asked her if she meant what she said and that Naegi not played her for a fool, as they do not believe that Naegi really showed his love for her and only use her as a sex toy, and they pressed her for answers and demanded to know if she really trusts Naegi that much and not deluded by his charms.

"Sayaka!"

"Does that Naegi really love you?"

"And he is not playing you for a fool?"

"What is he like when he made love to you?"

"Ayaka! We're supposed to interrogate Sayaka, not ask her juicy bits!"

"Oops..."

"Satomi-chan...Ayaka-chan...don't worry...Naegi is a perfect boyfriend..."

"..."

-x-

About 25 minutes later, the scene shifts at a highway where Naegi is riding his bicycle and is heading to his CURRENT HOME, smiling that he got close to Maizono and even claimed her VIRGINITY, and now he can coax her into having more SEX with him in the days to come, and having sex for the first time with her felt good, and he wanted to try it out again.

However, his bicycle hits a snag when the chains were loses its alignment and hit stopped by to try fixing it. He is quite annoyed by it and is trying to put the chains back to its proper parts when Munakata stooped by and got off the car, where Naegi saw him and greeted him, which Munakata greeted him back, and yet his facial expression showed that he has a steel intention and he went straight to the point, where he asks Naegi where his place of birth is, as well as which prefecture he came from.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You heard me, Naegi...where did you come from?"

"The records I submitted..."

"I rather hear it straight from your mouth."

"What?"

"I ask you again. Where did you come from? Which prefecture where you born from?"

"..."

"Well...?"

Naegi glanced at Munakata, and sensed the hostility from him yet he stayed cool and remained calm, and told him where he came from, but Munakata stepped on the chains which grazed and wounded Naegi's forearm, which he winced in pain, as Munakata told Naegi that he did a background check on him, and revealed that his supposed place of birth is a lie as the place he mentioned is only a riverside and no town exists, and when he interviewed several prefectures, they said that they saw Naegi before and said they haven't seen him since the female victims' bodies were found.

Munakata then told Naegi that he is sure that the boy is the culprit and intend to drag him back to the prefectures to have him investigated, and as he stepped on the chains which further wounded Naegi's arm and there he pulled the boy's hair and said that he will be exposed for his treachery, but there Naegi grinned and began biting off Munakata's arm, severing it and Munakata screamed in pain, and he stared wide-eyed seeing Naegi getting up, where he displayed fangs and canine teeth, his eyes resembled that of a cat, and he is licking his lip to taste the blood that came from Munakata.

"Mmm...that felt tasty..."

"..."

"Looks like I'll be having some desert..."

"What...what are you...?"

"You shouldn't have done that..."

"You...you're..."

"Guess it can't be helped...looks like I have to eat you up..."

"!"

Munakata stared in shock as Naegi started to stalk him, and with his arm severed, Munakata has no chance to defend himself and ran off, leaving a trail of blood, and Naegi ran after him, where the chase lead to a forest, where the boy caught up with him, and began biting him away, chomping on his neck which decapitated him, where Munakata's headless body is bathed in his own blood, and Naegi walked away, where he decided to rip off the plate number and took his car.

Naegi then made sure that no one is around and drive away, and decided to do something about his arm and hoped that his date with Maizono will push through without any hindrance.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it mixes the love scene and horror, and Munakata paid the price for SNOOPING AROUND towards Naegi and is too late to escape his fate, and this allowed Naegi to push forward with his activities.

Okay, looks like Naegi has REVEALED HIS TRUE COLORS, and thus putting Maizono in danger, as she is head over heels towards Naegi despite her friends' urging to know him more after giving her VIRGINITY to him. Looks like she would soon learn and regret her actions in the coming chapters the HARD WAY.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the date between Naegi and Maizono. What would happen next?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	10. Prologue to Danger

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which follows up the events from the last chapter, where Naegi continues to ROMANCE Maizono, while Munakata continue to observe Maizono's house from the outside, as he appeared to have an ulterior motive, as he has been observing the two teens for a while.

Aside from the love scenes, expect a bit of horror once you read the chapter below.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10: Kiken'na Purorōgu_**

The scene shows that Munakata is acting very hostile towards Naegi, making it known that he sees him as someone who should not be trusted, and told him that from day one he showed a disdain towards the younger boy the moment he first saw him, and he kept a tight grip on the bicycle chain which further injures Naegi's arm as the boy tried to resist.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You heard me, Naegi...where did you come from?"

"The records I submitted..."

"I rather hear it straight from your mouth."

"What?"

"I ask you again. Where did you come from? Which prefecture where you born from?"

"..."

"Well...?"

As Munakata then told Naegi that he is sure that the boy is the culprit and intend to drag him back to the prefectures to have him investigated, and as he stepped on the chains which further wounded Naegi's arm and there he pulled the boy's hair and said that he will be exposed for his treachery, but there Naegi grinned and began biting off Munakata's arm, severing it and Munakata screamed in pain, and he stared wide-eyed seeing Naegi getting up, where he displayed fangs and canine teeth, his eyes resembled that of a cat, and he is licking his lip to taste the blood that came from Munakata.

"Mmm...that felt tasty..."

"..."

"Looks like I'll be having some desert..."

"What...what are you...?"

"You shouldn't have done that..."

"You...you're..."

"Guess it can't be helped...looks like I have to eat you up..."

"!"

Munakata stared in shock as Naegi started to stalk him, and with his arm severed, Munakata has no chance to defend himself and ran off, leaving a trail of blood, and Naegi ran after him, where the chase lead to a forest, where the boy caught up with him, and began biting him away, chomping on his neck which decapitated him, where Munakata's headless body is bathed in his own blood, and Naegi walked away, where he decided to rip off the plate number and took his car.

Naegi then made sure that no one is around and drive away, and decided to do something about his arm and hoped that his date with Maizono will push through without any hindrance. About 15 minutes later, a passing police car is doing a patrol and as he is looking around, his partner noticed a trail if blood that lead to the woods, and there he told his fellow cop that they should check it out.

"Hey..."

"What the heck...?"

"I don't like this..."

"Come on."

""Are you...?"

"Yup. We ought to check it out."

"Oh fine."

"Arm yourself and be ready."

The two cops got off and followed the trail of blood, which they drew their guns in case they encounter something, and soon they went towards a thick bush, where they found Munakata's headless corpse, and nearby is Munakata's severed head. This caused the two cops to shriek in surprise, and they are so shook up that they nearly open fire their guns, and they decided to call for back-up sensing that a serial killer is nearby.

"Geez!"

"Damn!"

"This is gruesome!"

"Call for back up! Now!"

"Geez...I guess I'll have to skip dinner tonight!"

"This is damn insane!"

"..."

"Hurry up already!"

About 20 minutes later cops arrived, and along the way Munakata's severed hand is found, and there the forensics expert is disturbed after doing an investigation, telling the police inspector the caused on Munakata's death, in which Inspector Ishimaru is rather concerned about being told about a WILD ANIMAL being the culprit.

What the investigators do not know, is that Naegi is the culprit, and they took Munakata's corpse away and the rest looked around the area to find a so-called WILD ANIMAL whom the forensic expert believe that it is responsible for the death of Munakata, as they are unaware of the true cuplrit being Naegi himself, who is already away from the scene of the crime.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the house where Naegi arrived and Enoshima appeared CONCERNED seeing the wound Naegi got, and wrapped his arm in bandages and noted that Naegi needs to GET TO IT, which he said that he will commence it in two days from now, which is Saturday, and he informed Enoshima that he will bring Maizono here so that she can see her personally.

Enoshima smiled and told Naegi that he did a good job so far but also said that this Saturday would be a crucial moment for him and for her, which he nodded that he will make sure that he will accomplish that goal by that day's end.

"Don't worry. It'll be done once that day comes."

"Really?"

"Yeah...have faith in me."

"Oh, fine, Naegi...there...yoour arm is as good as new."

"Thanks."

"Now then...shall we...?"

"Sure."

"Come on..."

Both Naegi and Enoshima smiled at each other and hugged, as they comforted each other and she led him towards the bathroom, where they are implied to have sex, as moans can be heard beyond the door of the bathroom, in which you can hear them moaning in delight.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

-x-

Three days later, it was Saturday, where Maizono is dressed in her best attire, a summer dress and she looked so lovely, and she smiled as she looked forward to meeting up with Naegi and hoped that she would experience a very romantic moment with him and wondered if they would make love again like last time, but then the doorbell rang and she answered it, expecting that it would be Naegi, hoping that she would get to kiss him again.

As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Ayaka and Satomi, and the two girls came in and both are surprised to see their friend dressed in a summer dress which the two girls asks their friend where is she going, in which she told them about her plans and the two girls gasped upon hearing that Maizono is going on a date with Naegi. Of course Satomi is concerned as she still does not trust Naegi much and tries to talk to Maizono into calling off the date to a later time to allow her to know more about Naegi before committing fully to their relationship.

"Sayaka!"

"Huh?"

"You ought to cancel it right now!"

"Eh?"

"We don't know if Naegi can be trusted!"

"Satomi-chan..."

"Please...for your sake..."

"..."

Maizono smiled as she assured to Satomi that Naegi is really a good person and he would never do anything to harm her, and told Satomi that Naegi has proven himself that he would love her till the day he die, and Ayaka cooed in romantic thrill, making her envious and touched Maizono's hand, asking her if Naegi has a sibling which she wants to know if Naegi has one so she can date him, but Maizono told Ayaka that Naegi is an only child.

This made Ayaka feel disappointed as she really wanted to have a boyfriend, and seeing her and Naegi together, it makes her feel like she wants to have a boyfriend too, but Satomi pulled Ayaka by her ear and told her to SNAP OUT OF IT and said that the issue here is whether Naegi can be trusted or not as she personally gives her disapproval as she felt that he is just going to use her, which Ayaka defended, saying that she is sure that Naegi is not the kind of boy who acts like a womanizer, causing the two girls to bicker over their friend's sake.

"Ayaka!"

"What?"

"Are you really into that boy?"

"Huh?"

"We don't even know if he is really what Sayaka means...what if that boy is just toying with her?"

"I don't think Naegi is..."

"I think he just want to DEFLOWER her!"

"Easy, Satomi...I'm sure he would not do that to Sayaka..."

Maizono sweat-dropped at the scene and tries to urge her two friends to calm down and assured to them that she is in good hands and that Naegi would never do anything to hurt her, and promised to let them know if Naegi turns out to be someone who he does not appear to be, and Satomi held her friend's hand, telling her to call up if she needs help or anything, and urges her not to get goaded into GOING ALL THE WAY again carelessly like what she told her the last time.

This, however, caused Ayaka to berate Satomi for that comment, but Satomi insisted that she said that as it is for Maizono's well-being, saying that as their friends, they must look out for Maizono no matter what, and this caused the two to bicker again much to Maizono's embarrassment.

"Ayaka!"

"What?"

"Are you really into that boy?"

"Huh?"

"We don't even know if he is really what Sayaka means...what if that boy is just toying with her?"

"I don't think Naegi is..."

"I think he just want to DEFLOWER her!"

"Easy, Satomi...I'm sure he would not do that to Sayaka..."

By then the doorbell rang, and the two girls stopped bickering as Maizono answered the door, where it shows that Naegi is outside, wearing his usual attire, and he smiled upon seeing Maizono, and she smiled as well as she hugged him with affection, and Satomi stared wide-eyed at seeing the scene while Ayaka cooed in delight, and though Naegi greeted the two girls, Satomi just stared neutrally while Ayaka waved at him.

There Maizono told her two friends that she and Naegi are going on a date, and which Ayaka bid her good luck, and Satomi appeared to be against it and tries to intervene, but Ayaka covered her mouth and tells Maizono to call her later as she wants to know how their date went, in which Maizono smiled and promised to tell Ayaka and Satomi the details of her date with Naegi once she gets home.

"Er...have fun, Sayaka."

"Thanks."

"Just be home before night."

"I will."

"And tell us in detail what you did while on a date."

"I promise."

"Okay, go have fun."

"I will."

As the couple left, Satomi was glaring at Ayaka and asks her why she stopped her, and Ayaka said that Maizono deserves some privacy and said that it is the first time for her to feel this kind of happiness, as she spent most of her time alone ever since their friend's mother passed away years ago, thus, Maizono is very lonely. Ever since Naegi came, Maizono's life brightens, and she tells Satomi to at least support her, and try not to create a gap by verbally showing her disapproval and give Naegi a chance to prove himself.

Satomi was surprised at being told like this, yet she slowly sees the logic and opted not to say anything else, but then they saw Naegi kissing Maizono on the lips, then he pushes down his pants to reveal his brief, which Maizono giggled as she raised her skirt, exposing her panties, and they began rubbing their crotches, which caused the two girls to blush in disbelief, and Satomi is pissed seeing that Naegi is acting so brazen by kissing Maizono and making out with her right out in the open, and Ayaka tries to calm her friend down and let Maizono and Naegi be.

"Satomi...calm down..."

"Let me go!"

"Easy..."

"I knew that boy is a lecher! He's goading her to EXPOSE herself in public!"

"Uh...they're just rubbing their crotches..."

"Ayaka!"

"Eh-hee-hee-hee..."

"Will you let go?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it serves as a prelude on what would happen next now that Naegi and Maizono are about to date…despite her two friends' misgivings…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the date between Naegi and Maizono. What would happen next?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	11. Advent Of A Dangerous Date

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which follows up the events from the last chapter, where Naegi continues to ROMANCE Maizono, while their date finally commences, where the suspense is about to begin.

Aside from the love scenes, expect a bit of horror once you read the chapter below.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11:_** ** _Kiken'na hi no tōrai_**

The scene shifts at the Maizono house where Maizono is getting ready to meet with Naegi as today is the day that they will be going on a date, and she is both excited and thrilled that she finally get to gou out on a date with her first boyfriend, and is expecting that the experience would be romantic and adventurous, and her trail of thoughts was interrupted when the doorbell rang and she answered it as she expected that it is Naegi waiting for him.

Upon opening the door, she is slightly surprised to see Ayaka and Satomi who are at the door, and the two girls are equally surprised to see their friend dressed in a summer dress and there they greeted her which she greeted them in return.

"Hi, Sayaka."

"Hello, Sayaka."

"Ah, Satomi-chan...Ayaka-chan..."

"Looking good..."

"You seemed to be in a good mood..."

"Well...yeah..."

"Can we come in...?"

"Can we...?"

"Sure."

Out of curiosity, Satomi asks Maizono where is she going, in which she noted that Maizono appeared to be in a happily good mood, which made her suspicious, and Ayaka asks Maizono if she is planning to meet with someone, and Satomi's suspicions were reinforced as their friend is humming and singing a love song as she prepared herself.

There Maizono told her two friends that she and Naegi are going on a date, and which Ayaka bid her good luck, and Satomi appeared to be against it and tries to intervene, but Ayaka covered her mouth and tells Maizono to call her later as she wants to know how their date went, in which Maizono smiled and promised to tell Ayaka and Satomi the details of her date with Naegi once she gets home.

"Er...have fun, Sayaka."

"Thanks."

"Just be home before night."

"I will."

"And tell us in detail what you did while on a date."

"I promise."

"Okay, go have fun."

"I will."

By then the doorbell rang, where Maizono answered the door, where it shows that Naegi arrived and the two lovers hugged and kissed, which made Ayaka doing some cooing sounds while Satomi growled in disdain as she does not trust Naegi, and there Maizono told her two friends thst she and Naegi are about to leave for their date.

Satomi is about to protest but Ayaka covered Satomi's mouth as she told Maizono to have fun and be home before nighttime, which she nodded in reply, as she is so excited in going on her first date with her first boyfriend.

"Er...go on ahead and enjoy your date, Sayaka."

"Thanks."

"Just be home before night."

"I will."

"And tell us in detail what you did while on a date, like if you went to a romantic place...kissing in private..."

"I promise."

"Okay, go have fun."

"I will."

As the couple left, Satomi was glaring at Ayaka and asks her why she stopped her, and Ayaka said that Maizono deserves some privacy and said that it is the first time for her to feel this kind of happiness, as she spent most of her time alone ever since their friend's mother passed away years ago, thus, Maizono is very lonely. Ever since Naegi came, Maizono's life brightens, and she tells Satomi to at least support her, and try not to create a gap by verbally showing her disapproval and give Naegi a chance to prove himself.

Satomi was surprised at being told like this, yet she slowly sees the logic and opted not to say anything else, but then they saw Naegi kissing Maizono on the lips, then he pushes down his pants to reveal his brief, which Maizono giggled as she raised her skirt, exposing her panties, and they began rubbing their crotches, which caused the two girls to blush in disbelief, and Satomi is pissed seeing that Naegi is acting so brazen by kissing Maizono and making out with her right out in the open, and Ayaka tries to calm her friend down and let Maizono and Naegi be.

"Satomi...calm down..."

"Let me go!"

"Easy..."

"I knew that boy is a lecher! He's goading her to EXPOSE herself in public!"

"Uh...they're just rubbing their crotches...besides, they're still wearing their underwear..."

"Ayaka!"

"Eh-hee-hee-hee..."

"Will you let go?"

Their bickering stopped when they saw Naegi and Maizono boarding a car and left, which baffled the two as they know that Naegi does not have a car, and that he only travel by bicycle, and this made Satomi more suspicious and told Ayaka that there is something about Naegi that is more than what he appeared to be, but Ayaka urged her not to jump to conclusions.

"Ayaka...I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Come on...you're just acting like a paranoid..."

"I'm serious!"

"Let them be...Sayaka gets to have a chance in happiness..."

"But...that guy..."

"If Sayaka says he is not a good guy, then we will defend her."

"..."

"..."

-x-

About an hour later, the scene shows that Naegi brought Maizono to his HUMBLE ABODE, and he led her inside where she noted that the house appeared to be simple but fine, showing that Naegi appeared to be living an ordinary lifestyle, as he appeared not to be rich or poor, but just the modesty-type, and he apologize if she finds it too ordinary, but she assured to him that she sees no problem in that.

"Sorry if you don't find this place matching to your liking..."

"Oh no...I don't mind..."

"Thanks."

"So...you live here..."

"...with my surrogate mother..."

"Eh?"

"And I would like to introduce you to her..."

"..."

By then Enoshima showed up and there Naegi introduced her to Maizono and told her that Enoshima acts as his SURROGATE MOTHER, saying that she is friends with his mom who passed away almost 10 years ago, and Maizono is awestruck at how attractive and cute Enoshima looked, not to mention the hourglass figure she possessed, and she was even surprised to hear him say that Enoshima acting as Naegi's adoptive mother.

Enoshima smiled and said that Naegi told her about Maizono and said that she is glad that Naegi has FINALLY met someone who can help him cope with his longing and lonliness, and asks Maizono to look after Naegi, which Maizono nodded and said that she will look after Naegi and take care of him so that he won't feel sad and lonely.

"Sure, I'll look after him."

"Thanks. Naegi is really a lonely boy...even my charms couldn't break him..."

"Eh?"

"Just kidding..."

"Oh..."

"Anyway...since you're here..."

"Huh?"

"I got something for you."

Enoshima then took something, which was a LOVE PENDANT and has Maizono wear it, saying it symbolizes love and purity, which Maizono blushed and accepted the gift, and by then Naegi told Enoshima that he and Maizono are going, which she grinned and told him to HAVE FUN with Maizono, which he smiled in return.

"Okay, you guys get going."

"We will."

"Have fun, alright?"

"Sure!"

"And tell me everything what you did!"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Bye-bye!"

"Later!"

After that, the couple began to leave the house as Naegi waved at Enoshima as they boarded the car and left the scene, where Enoshima grinned as she is confident that SOMETHING GOOD is about to happen, and she is excited about it. As she is about to close the door, she stared wide-eyed in annoyance as she saw several cats are approaching, which prompted her to close the door, and she is visibly annoyed at hearing the cats making a noise outside the house.

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

Enoshima then went towards the cabinet and took out a shotgun and loaded it with bullets as she intend to shoot them down and have their corpses placed somewhere else so that when Naegi and Maizono return, his date would not suspect a thing, but as she went back inside the house, she became more and more annoyed as the more cats arived and are making another noise outside the house.

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

"MEOW!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts on the road, where a car is traveling, where it showed that a teenage boy is driving, and accompanying him is a pet cat who appeared to be affectionate to the driver. The driver is identified as **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** , and he is the son of Takaki. Kiyotaka is revealed to have assisted his dad in solving certain cases, and thanks to Takaki, Kiyotaka is given honorary membership in the police force and is given a provisional permit to carry a gun provided that he carry it at all times and only use it if necessary and justifiable.

As Kiyotaka is traveling the road, he noted that things are generally peaceful and hoped that the day stays that way, though he is deeply troubled by the recent findings of missing girls who died in a strange way and the culprit has not been found, and he petted his feline companion, saying that he is glad that right now he is single and he would be devastated if he were to have a girlfriend and if she died in a gruesome way he might not handle it.

The cat, however, just purred in reply as he rubbed its head on Kiyotaka's hand.

"Sure is another day, isn't it, Clovis?"

"Purr..."

"I sure wish the cases are solved..."

"Purr..."

"All I ever wanted is a nice day."

"Purr..."

"You feel the same way, Clovis?"

"Purr..."

There Kiyotaka proceeded to drive away, unaware that fate has plans for him as the situation would soon change as the minutes tick, while the scene shows that Naegi is driving Maizono onto the same road where Kiyotaka is passing, where both stopped in the middle of the road, and he secretly goaded Maizono to step out of the car and he kissed her on the lips.

As the two teens kissed, he flashed an alluring smile as he asks her if she wants to do something exciting and naughty, in which he said that he won't force her, and she thought about it and asks if they won't get caught, and he kissed her again saying that they won't since they will only spend ten minutes before proceeding to their destination.

Naegi then proceeded to kiss her on the lips as his hand began to crawl underneath her skirt and began to caress her WOMANHOOD through her panties, as she moaned through the kiss which Naegi moaned in return.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it serves as a prelude on what would happen next now that Naegi and Maizono are alone and about to consummate their date…despite her two friends' misgivings…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the love scene of their date between Naegi and Maizono. What would happen next?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	12. Prelude to Sensual Danger

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which follows up the events from the last chapter, where Naegi continues to ROMANCE Maizono, while Ayaka and Satomi are at Maizono's house from the inside, and they are still doubtful of Naegi's intention towards Maizono.

Maizono herself is love-struck as she gets to go on a date with Naegi

Expect some moments and suspense…once you read the chapter below.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12:_** ** _Kan'nō-tekina kiken ni senkō suru_**

The scene shifts at the Maizono house where Satomi and Ayaka are aboit to leave, realizing that their friend would arrive late tonight given that she is on a date with Naegi, and Maizono is too smitten with him. Satomi started to regret not secretly following them as she has a bad feeling about this yet Ayaka urged her not to jump to conclusions and let Maizpno enjoy her date, and Satomi is baffled as to why is Ayaka is siding with Naegi, causing them to argue.

"Ayaka!"

"What?"

"Are you on that boy's side?"

"No, not really…"

"Then why are you in favor of that brat?"

"Come on, Satomi…he's the first guy to make Sayaka smile again…"

"Still…goading Sayaka to make out outside…"

"Now, now…"

Their bickering stopped when they saw the picture frame of Naegi and Maizono falling off from a table, where the glass frame receive several cracks, which Ayaka picked it up and puts it back on the table, however, this made Satomi more suspicious and told Ayaka that there is something about Naegi that is more than what he appeared to be, but Ayaka urged her not to jump to conclusions.

"Ayaka...I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Come on...you're just acting like a paranoid..."

"I'm serious!"

"Let them be...Sayaka gets to have a chance in happiness..."

"But...that guy..."

"If Sayaka says he is not a good guy, then we will defend her."

"..."

"..."

-x-

The scne shifts at the road where you can see Kiyotaka driving his car and proceeded to drive away, unaware that fate has plans for him as the situation would soon change as the minutes tick, while the scene shows that Naegi is driving Maizono onto the same road where Kiyotaka is passing, where both stopped in the middle of the road, and he secretly goaded Maizono to step out of the car and he kissed her on the lips.

As the two teens kissed, he flashed an alluring smile as he asks her if she wants to do something exciting and naughty, in which he said that he won't force her, and she thought about it and asks if they won't get caught, and he kissed her again saying that they won't since they will only spend ten minutes before proceeding to their destination.

Naegi then proceeded to kiss her on the lips as his hand began to crawl underneath her skirt and began to caress her WOMANHOOD through her panties, as she moaned through the kiss which Naegi moaned in return.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Maizono became aroused, and she revel at the sensations, which she began to undo his pants and push it down, along with his brief, and caress Naegi's SHAVED penis, which is almost at FULL STRENGTH, and she rubbed it a bit faster as she wants to HAVE HIM, but he soon stopped her as he said that their destination is just 10 minutes away.

She whined a bit as she wanted to have a moment with him now that they are alone, and said she won't mind this place, and pleaded that she wants him. Naegi kissed her on the lips before having her lay on top of the front portion of the car, lifted her skirt and removed her panties, where he began to pleasure her with his fingers, exploring her in a sensual way.

She gripped the sides of the car as the arousal got stronger as Naegi continue to explore her SHAVED WOMANHOOD with his fingers, his thumb rubbing her clitoris and his pointing and middle fingers exploring her ENTRANCE, arousing her further as her eyes closed and her breathing became ragged, as the sensations became stronger at every caress.

Naegi then asks her if she likes it or if he wants to stop. Already aroused, she told him to continue in between moans of pleasure.

"Maizono-san…?"

"M-more…"

"Hmm…?"

"Ahh…give me…more…"

"Are you sure…?"

"P-please…"

Okay…""

"…"

Naegi smirked as she is slowly driven by desire, and made a bold move as he removed his fingers and inserted his tongue, and began exploring her ENTRANCE. This aroused Maizono further as a strong surge of arousal jolted her body, which her hips jerked and moaned almost aloud as his tongue explored her INSIDES and this aroused her to the max, and he held her hands to restrain her as her legs lay on his shoulders, her hips thrusts as his tongue tries to go further inside, arousing her further and her desire got stronger and stronger.

Her head moved sideways as her senses were going haywire as the arousal intensifies, and moaned aloud as the desire is driving her off the bend, and she is losing her common sense as the pleasure keeps getting stronger and stronger.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi continued his ministrations as his tongue further explored her WOMANHOOD and tries to go as deep as possible, rubbing her INNER WALLS which further aroused her, and with her hands restrained by Naegi, Maizono could only move her head as the arousing sensations are driving her to sensual madness as the exploration continue, her legs moving erratically as her breathing becomes ragged and her body is craving for more.

As Naegi held her hands and his tongue exploring her INSIDES, her body began to thrash in a sensual way, the pleasure kept building up and her head pushes itself against the car's hood, her hips began to thrusts as the pleasure intensifies in the succeeding minutes.

As several minutes passed, Naegi releases his hold on her hands as you can see that Maizono is now naked, and his fingers are exploring her breasts and her nipples were hard, and the scene zoomed inside Maizono's WOMANHOOD where his tongue kept on exploring her, as another few minutes have passed and her body started to convulse as she is approaching a very strong orgasm, and her breathing started to get ragged, and there Naegi removed his tongue and replaced it with his middle finger and explored her INSIDES, probing her deeper, and that pulled the trigger, as she started to moan aloud as the orgasm is nearing as Naegi sensually teases her.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"Like that…?"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"Are you enjoying it…?"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"Want me to stop…?"

"Aaahhh~h…n-no…d-don't!"

"Okay…"

His action further aroused her as Maizono was breathing raggedly as her body convulsed, and as Naegi's fingers explored her further, her orgasm became imminent as her vaginal muscles clenched his finger and her body spasmed as she reached orgasm as she moaned quite long as her hips thrusts upwards as his middle finger went deeper inside her, and her orgasm was quite long as her body convulses as her FEMINIE FLUIDS gushes out.

After a minute he pulled his finger out and helped her sat up, where she appeared to be exhausted as she is panting due to what she went through, and he asks her if she is okay, which she responded with a kiss, and the two moaned while kissing, as she is basking the sensations that is still coursing through her body after experiencing orgasm.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

They stopped kissing as they needed some air, and she looked downward, seeing Naegi's penis still in FULL STRENGTH, and she knelt down as she removed his shoes and socks, and while Naegi is removing his shirt, Maizono removed his pants and brief, she took his arousal inside her mouth, where Naegi moaned as his erection throbbed and vibrated inside her mouth, as her lips are rubbing the base of his shaft and her tongue caressing the HEAD, arousing him as she succeeded in stripping him naked.

She then held his wrists as she continued to explore him using her mouth, and she can feel his penis throbbing harder and harder as her tongue caresses the HEAD, and Naegi moaned as his body becomes sensually ablaze as his penis get stronger and stronger, and his hips began to move back and forth, his erection moving in and out of her mouth as the pleasure got stronger.

Naegi wanted to pleasure her again but she was getting a bit sensually aggressive, in which he managed to free his penis, but Maizono wrapped it with her right hand and rubbed it back and forth while exploring his balls with her mouth, causing the boy's penis to throb harder and harder, and he moaned aloud as he told her not to rub his organ to hard or he would EXPLODE sooner.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! don't rub too h-hard…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I might…e-explode…too soon…!"

"…"

However, Maizono paid no attention as she kept on rubbing Naegi, his penis throb harder and harder, the sensations continue to get stronger, and there she took his penis back inside her mouth, and began to suckle the HEAD, as if sipping a drink through a straw, which aroused him further. She held his wrists to keep him still and the sensations were arousingly strong, which he thrusts his hips back and forth, his legs bending a bit, and he moved his head sideways as the pleasure is driving him mad.

Maizono then explored his balls with her hand and massaged it, while her lips continue to suckle his penis, her tongue exploring the HEAD, and his organ throb harder and harder, in which this went on for eight minutes, and after that, Naegi felt the length of his shaft hardening and the FORCE is forming below his shaft just above his balls, and Naegi stammered as he told her he is about to EXPLODE, which she seemed to ignore it as she continue to explore him.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode…soon…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi gritted his teeth as the pleasure got stronger, and as Maizono continue to suckle his penis, he shook his head as he does not want to EXPLODE inside her mouth, and pleaded to her to rub his organ with her hand instead of her lips, which she seemed to oblige as she took her mouth off, but then she flashed a naughty smile as she held his wrists to keep him in place, as uses her tongue to WHIP Naegi's erection, which throb harder and harder, but his impending orgasm was stalled, and his body is aching for release, thus he whined a bit and pleaded for her to rub his penis.

Maizono giggled as she teased him by using her tongue to rub the HEAD, and began to rub its HOLE, causing his hard penis to throb harder and harder, arousing him further yet stalling his imminent orgasm, and Naegi became more anxious as his body tensed as his orgasm is being stalled, and Maizono teases him further by taking the HEAD inside her lips, suckling him briefly before taking it out, and you can see that his erection was pointing a bit upward and throbbing harder, and he moaned as he begged her to rub his penis but she just smiled in response.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! P-please…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode …!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! just rub it…I…have to…release…it…!"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it serves as a prelude on what would happen next now that Maizono is putting Naegi on the edge after he gave her such strong pleasure…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues the date between Naegi and Maizono.

And they finally get serious…

What would happen next?

See you in 5 to 7 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	13. Sensual Date Inside The park

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which follows up the events from the last chapter, where Naegi continues to ROMANCE Maizono, while Ayaka and Satomi are at Maizono's house from the inside, and they are still doubtful of Naegi's intention towards Maizono.

Maizono's date with Naegi continues…and things would take a seductive turn for the…well…you'll find out soon…

Expect some moments and suspense…once you read the chapter below.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13:_** ** _Kōen-nai no Kan'nō-tekina Hidzuke_**

The scene shifts at the Maizono house where Satomi and Ayaka have already left and are debating about whether they did the right thing in letting their friend go on a date with Naegi, realizing that their friend would arrive late tonight given that she is on a date with Naegi, and Maizono is too smitten with him. Satomi started to regret not secretly following them as she has a bad feeling about this yet Ayaka urged her not to jump to conclusions and let Maizpno enjoy her date, and Satomi is baffled as to why is Ayaka is siding with Naegi, causing them to argue.

"Ayaka!"

"What?"

"Are you on that boy's side?"

"No, not really…"

"Then why are you in favor of that brat?"

"Come on, Satomi…he's the first guy to make Sayaka smile again…"

"Still…goading Sayaka to make out outside…"

"Now, now…"

Their bickering stopped when they saw the picture frame of Naegi and Maizono falling off from a table, where the glass frame receive several cracks, which Ayaka picked it up and puts it back on the table, however, this made Satomi more suspicious and told Ayaka that there is something about Naegi that is more than what he appeared to be, but Ayaka urged her not to jump to conclusions.

"Ayaka...I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Come on...you're just acting like a paranoid..."

"I'm serious!"

"Let them be...Sayaka gets to have a chance in happiness..."

"But...that guy..."

"If Sayaka says he is not a good guy, then we will defend her."

"..."

"..."

-x-

The scene shifts at the road where you can see that Naegi and Maizono are still engaging in a make-out session, and Naegi is on the receiving end as she held his wrists as she continued to explore him using her mouth, and she can feel his penis throbbing harder and harder as her tongue caresses the HEAD, and Naegi moaned as his body becomes sensually ablaze as his penis get stronger and stronger, and his hips began to move back and forth, his erection moving in and out of her mouth as the pleasure got stronger.

Naegi wanted to pleasure her again but she was getting a bit sensually aggressive, in which he managed to free his penis, but Maizono wrapped it with her right hand and rubbed it back and forth while exploring his balls with her mouth, causing the boy's penis to throb harder and harder, and he moaned aloud as he told her not to rub his organ to hard or he would EXPLODE sooner.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! don't rub too h-hard…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I might…e-explode…too soon…!"

"…"

However, Maizono paid no attention as she kept on rubbing Naegi, his penis throb harder and harder, the sensations continue to get stronger, and there she took his penis back inside her mouth, and began to suckle the HEAD, as if sipping a drink through a straw, which aroused him further. She held his wrists to keep him still and the sensations were arousingly strong, which he thrusts his hips back and forth, his legs bending a bit, and he moved his head sideways as the pleasure is driving him mad.

Maizono then explored his balls with her hand and massaged it, while her lips continue to suckle his penis, her tongue exploring the HEAD, and his organ throb harder and harder, in which this went on for eight minutes, and after that, Naegi felt the length of his shaft hardening and the FORCE is forming below his shaft just above his balls, and Naegi stammered as he told her he is about to EXPLODE, which she seemed to ignore it as she continue to explore him.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode…soon…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi gritted his teeth as the pleasure got stronger, and as Maizono continue to suckle his penis, he shook his head as he does not want to EXPLODE inside her mouth, and pleaded to her to rub his organ with her hand instead of her lips, which she seemed to oblige as she took her mouth off, but then she flashed a naughty smile as she held his wrists to keep him in place, as uses her tongue to WHIP Naegi's erection, which throb harder and harder, but his impending orgasm was stalled, and his body is aching for release, thus he whined a bit and pleaded for her to rub his penis.

Maizono giggled as she teased him by using her tongue to rub the HEAD, and began to rub its HOLE, causing his hard penis to throb harder and harder, arousing him further yet stalling his imminent orgasm, and Naegi became more anxious as his body tensed as his orgasm is being stalled, and Maizono teases him further by taking the HEAD inside her lips, suckling him briefly before taking it out, and you can see that his erection was pointing a bit upward and throbbing harder, and he moaned as he begged her to rub his penis but she just smiled in response.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! P-please…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode …!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! just rub it…I…have to…release…it…!"

"…"

Maizono smiled in a naughty way seeing the 15-year old boy in SENSUAL AGONY, and feeling that this is enough, she began to rub Naegi's erection in a slow but passionate way, while leaning forward she placed her breasts in front of his organ, and started to rub him a bit fast, and there the orgasmic phase commences as the pleasure that was accumulated within Naegi's penis threaten to bust loose, and his body started to tense as the pleasure began to surge in an OVERLOADING way.

Naegi began breath in a ragged way, his legs began to shake, his body convulsing and his erection hardening and started to throb non-stop. The POWERFUL feeling within his penis started to move as it traveled throughout the length of his penis, and the younger boy started to pant as the feeling began to drive him in an arousing madness, as Maizono suckles the HEAD, further arousing him and this hastens the orgasmic process.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! P-please…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode …!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! just rub it…I…have to…release…it…!"

"…"

Naegi began to moan in a soft but long tone as his body tenses, his hips bucked, and there she took her mouth off and rubbed the boy's penis in a fast manner, and after several rubs, the 15-year old boy moaned aloud as his penis throbbed and pulsed, and fired his SEED, shooting out like a water pistol as his SEED shoots out in every four-second interval. It was whitish and thick, which struck her chest. Maizono stared intently, seeing the boy's orgasm as well as feeling how warm his SEED is, which she is pleased to see how easy he can be aroused.

She saw him panting while closing his eyes as he experienced such a strong orgasm and she continued to rub his organ even after his penis emptied its LOAD. She noted that he fired 10 shots, and she was a bit disappointed as nothing more came out, yet she was satisfied with how it turn out, and slowly stood up as she grabbed a small towel and rubbed her chest to remove the EVIDENCE, and turn around to kiss Naegi on the lips.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

After about a minute the two stopped kissing as both took a breather and she asked him if he liked it, which Naegi smiled while panting, and said that she really is naughty, which she giggled and both embraced as they spend some blissful moment, until he noticed that they are right in front of a park, and Naegi pointed out to her about it, saying that they can start their date there, which she thought about it and felt that the park, which seemingly have not been visited often, nodded, seeing that they can spend some time alone there.

"So…what do you say, maizono-san…?"

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Inside that park…it hasn't been visited often…"

"Then it's a good thing…we can enjoy our date in private…"

"Hmm…I guess…"

"Shall we, then…?"

"Okay."

Naegi and Maizono got on the car, and drove inside the park, and yet both remained naked and once inside the park, Naegi had Maizono snuggle him and they remained like that for at least 20 minutes before he smiled at her, and asks if he wants an EXCITING date, which she nodded, and he began to kiss her on the lips which she reciprocated, and as the kiss slowly went passionate, he led her out of the car and had her slant against the car where he took her hand and caress his penis, which slowly went hard again.

After that he slowly inserted his middle finger and explored her WOMANHOOD which she started to moan as the pleasurable sensation enveloped her senses again and her legs spread as he continued to explore her THERE, and she started to moan as Naegi began teasing her which further arouses the 15-year old cute teenage girl.

"Maizono-san…"

"Ahh…~h…"

"You're so beautiful…"

"Ahh…~h…"

"Makes me want to DO you even further…"

"Ahh…~h…"

"I'll slowly take you to PARADISE…"

"Ahh…~h…"

Naegi smiled as he kept on exploring her for a few more minutes, which she is panting and moaning as the pleasure got stronger and stronger, and seeing that she is RIPE, Naegi then stopped his actions, and suckled her nipple which increased the intensity of her arousal as she moaned a bit loud, and Naegi kept on doing it for close to five minutes, and by then he had her face the car, and opened the front door of the car.

There he had her left foot stepping on the side of the driver car seat while Naegi is right behind her, standing on one leg while his left foot also touching the driver's seat of the car, and he began to insert his erection onto Maizono's WOMANHOOD from behind, and the intercourse commences, and she began to moan softly as the pleasure began enveloping her senses as her body is feeling good.

As the minutes passed, the scene shows that Naegi is PENETRATING Maizono's WOMANHOOD from behind using his erect penis, and his thrusts are slow, yet sensual, and is pushing his entire LENGTH inside her, causing her to moan involuntarily from pleasure.

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

The scene zoomed towards the two teens' lower back sides, where you can see Naegi's penis slowly but systematically going in and out of Maizono's WOMANHOOD, his balls moving, and her FEMININE FLUIDS slowly gushing out, his thrusts, while slow, was a bit forceful yet it only served to arouse her. Naegi's hips then moved back, then shoves forward a bit hard, then repeated the process again and again, his erection throbbed harder, and the sensations overtook her senses, and Maizono reveling at the sensations she is feeling.

Pinned against the car's outer door, his hands kneading her breasts, and his fingers gently pinching her nipples, it further arouses her body, and she is again forced to moan as the arousal became stronger, with the 15-year old boy followed suit as he tries to push his penis deeper inside her WOMANHOOD, his HEAD rubbing her INNER WALLS and this arouses the two teens further.

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

"Haahh…"

"…"

This went on for over 12 minutes, and Maizono's body reaches its limit and she shuts her eyes as she reached her second orgasm and she felt weakened due to the pleasure she received, yet she remained pinned against the car's outer door, and Naegi continued to thrust his penis inside her WOMANHOOD, as he is seemingly full of energy after having a strong orgasm 30 minutes ago.

Naegi gently asks Maizono if she wants to enjoy more, saying that he wants her to have a MEMORABLE date, which she saw the SINCERE look on his eyes, and she smiled as she nodded, and there Naegi gently took Maizono and had her face the front portion of the car, and then bent down, her arms held the hood of the car and her legs spread a bit, and a still-aroused Naegi stood behind her, and slowly inserted his hard penis inside Maizono's WOMANHOOD from behind, then bends down a bit and his chest leaning onto her back, his left hand began kneading her nipples while his right hand began to caress her clitoris and he started to move his hips, and the intercourse commences in which Maizono's body began to absorb more pleasure as Naegi's penis began to move back and forth inside her in a slow-paced manner, but this only arouses the two, and Maizono's INNER WALLS inside her WOMANHOOD are being rubbed sensually, which increases the arousal, and with his fingers caressing her clitoris and her nipples, along with Naegi's penis throbbing several times, both moaned in unison even though she is not enjoying this.

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

The scene moved towards Naegi and Maizono's back sides, where the scene went closer, and you can see his penis moving back and forth inside her WOMANHOOD, in a slow-paced manner, yet its movement were a bit forceful as his balls are moving, the thrusting is not rushed, which the action arouses Maizono even more.

Then, as Naegi pulls back, his penis began to do a deep shove, then pulls back, then did another deep shove. The scene zoomed inside Maizono's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the HEAD of Naegi's erection trying to go further inside, then partially pulls back and then deep shoved forward, almost trying to reach the DEEPER END, and repeated the process over and over.

The actions sent signals onto her body, and Maizono was at the losing end, the arousing force was so strong that her legs started to wobble and moaned softly as her body is being plundered sensually, and when Naegi managed to get the HEAD of his penis deeper inside, his organ throbbed and her INNER WALLS were rubbed and the process repeated, causing the two to moan in unison.

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

As the pleasure intensifies, Naegi began to slightly increase the speed of his thrusting, and his penis began to do a deeper shove, trying to get the whole length of his penis to go further inside her, which increases the arousing sensations. The action further arouses the two, and as Naegi shoved his penis forward, the HEAD was close to touching the END, and Maizono moaned a bit loud as the pleasure was so strong, and as Naegi's penis pull back, he shoved it again forward, touching the FAR END, and the sensations were so strong that her body reciprocated and she is unable to fight it as she is forced to moan in pleasure along with Naegi.

"Haahh…!"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…!"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…!"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…!"

"Uhh…"

This went on for 11 minutes, and soon her legs wobbled again, her body trembled and the INNER WALLS contracted as Naegi's penis continued to rub them, and as the HEAD of his penis reached the END and rubbed it, that was more than enough, and Maizono reached her third orgasm, which was a strong one, and moaned almost aloud as the pleasure overwhelmed her, which lasted over 30 seconds, her body trembled hard yet Naegi continued to pound her through his penis.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as it serves as a prelude on what would happen next now that Maizono is being SENSUALLY PLUNDERED by Naegi…right inside a park within the highway…

And as you can see, Naegi sent her over on the edge after he gave her such strong pleasure…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues the date between Naegi and Maizono…

Which he gives her more pleasure than she bargained for…

And they finally get serious…

What would happen next?

See you in 4 to 6 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	14. Sensual Horror

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which follows up the events from the last chapter, where Naegi continues to ROMANCE Maizono while they are out in the open, which would no doubt attract prying eyes and ears, though it appears that both Naegi and Maizono do not seemed to mind it…

Maizono's date with Naegi continues…and things would take a turn for the…well…you'll find out soon…

Expect some moments, including some HORRIFYING ones…once you read the chapter below.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 14:_** ** _Kan'nō-tekina kyōfu  
_**

The scene shifts outside the park, where a passerby riding a bicycle happened to pass by and accidentally witnessed the session between Naegi and Maizono, and he is both disturbed, and annoyed , that the two teens are acting so brazen and decided to move ahead and parked nearby, where he took out his smartphone to call 119 so as to inform the dispatcher about the indecent activities at the park and have the two teens arrested.

A minute later, the passerby managed to contact the dispatcher and informed her of what is happening, and the dispatcher asks if the two subjects are still there, which he confirms it, and he tells her to send a cop here or else the two teens would VIOLATE the park, which the dispatcher said that she will call any available policeman she could reach.

"Okay, copy that..."

"Please hurry...there's no telling what those two teens would do next..."

"Very well. Could you continue to monitor them in secret?"

"What...? Fine, but please hurry."

"I will I shall commence contacting any available officer on duty,"

"Good."

"Okay, over and out."

"..."

-x-

The scene shifts at the park, where Naegi is currently making love to Maizono, and he gently asks Maizono if she wants to enjoy more, saying that he wants her to have a MEMORABLE date, which she saw the SINCERE look on his eyes, and she smiled as she nodded, and there Naegi gently took Maizono and had her face the front portion of the car, and then bent down, her arms held the hood of the car and her legs spread a bit, and a still-aroused Naegi stood behind her, and slowly inserted his hard penis inside Maizono's WOMANHOOD from behind, then bends down a bit and his chest leaning onto her back, his left hand began kneading her nipples while his right hand began to caress her clitoris and he started to move his hips, and the intercourse commences in which Maizono's body began to absorb more pleasure as Naegi's penis began to move back and forth inside her in a slow-paced manner, but this only arouses the two, and Maizono's INNER WALLS inside her WOMANHOOD are being rubbed sensually, which increases the arousal, and with his fingers caressing her clitoris and her nipples, along with Naegi's penis throbbing several times, both moaned in unison even though she is not enjoying this.

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

The scene moved towards Naegi and Maizono's back sides, where the scene went closer, and you can see his penis moving back and forth inside her WOMANHOOD, in a slow-paced manner, yet its movement were a bit forceful as his balls are moving, the thrusting is not rushed, which the action arouses Maizono even more.

Then, as Naegi pulls back, his penis began to do a deep shove, then pulls back, then did another deep shove. The scene zoomed inside Maizono's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the HEAD of Naegi's erection trying to go further inside, then partially pulls back and then deep shoved forward, almost trying to reach the DEEPER END, and repeated the process over and over.

The actions sent signals onto her body, and Maizono was at the losing end, the arousing force was so strong that her legs started to wobble and moaned softly as her body is being plundered sensually, and when Naegi managed to get the HEAD of his penis deeper inside, his organ throbbed and her INNER WALLS were rubbed and the process repeated, causing the two to moan in unison.

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…"

"Uhh…"

As the pleasure intensifies, Naegi began to slightly increase the speed of his thrusting, and his penis began to do a deeper shove, trying to get the whole length of his penis to go further inside her, which increases the arousing sensations. The action further arouses the two, and as Naegi shoved his penis forward, the HEAD was close to touching the END, and Maizono moaned a bit loud as the pleasure was so strong, and as Naegi's penis pull back, he shoved it again forward, touching the FAR END, and the sensations were so strong that her body reciprocated and she is unable to fight it as she is forced to moan in pleasure along with Naegi.

"Haahh…!"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…!"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…!"

"Uhh…"

"Haahh…!"

"Uhh…"

This went on for 11 minutes, and soon her legs wobbled again, her body trembled and the INNER WALLS contracted as Naegi's penis continued to rub them, and as the HEAD of his penis reached the END and rubbed it, that was more than enough, and Maizono reached her third orgasm, which was a strong one, and moaned almost aloud as the pleasure overwhelmed her, which lasted over 30 seconds, her body trembled hard yet Naegi continued to pound her through his penis.

After that, he laid her on the huge blanket he set up and lay her there, and Naegi slowly spread her legs, and he slowly went on top of her, his erection slowly entering her and she gave a sigh if pleasure as his penis entered her ENTRANCE, and the pleasure intensifies as he began to move his hips, and his hard penis began to go in and out if her, her INSIDES vibrate and her body began to absorb the arousal she is feeling and there he slowly increased the speed of his thrusting and tries to get his erection to go deep inside her which she gave a small cry of pleasure as did Naegi.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! N-Naegi-kun...1"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...Naegi...Naegi...!"

"..."

Naegi then placed his lips onto her to keep her from making a sound as his hips continued to move back and forth and his penis continued to rub her ENTRANCE, and her hands held his hips as she wanted him to go deeper inside her while her legs spread, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals and you can see his erection going in and out of her ENTRANCE, his balls moving, and feminine fluids gushing out, and his erection tried to go deeper inside but couldn't and it just went in and out of her.

Maizono moaned through the kiss as pleasure us overtaking her senses and pulled his hips closer to hers, and his hand began to knead her breast as he too is feeling more pleasure and she wanted more, so she thrusts her hips upward and his penis went deeper inside her, and both moaned through the kiss and Naegi thrust his hips faster as his penis went deeper inside her and her body jerked at the strong surge of arousal as her hands went down and knead his balls, and this caused a strong wave of pleasure to spread through his body up to his genitals, and Naegi began to thrust his hips faster and faster, and she began to moan through the pleasure, which Naegi involuntarily followed.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! N-Naegi-kun...1"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...Naegi...Naegi...!"

"Ahhh...ooohhh..."

Her head began to move sideways as her body began to shudder, her hands gripped the bed sheets and panted hard, as her body, particularly her breast and WOMANHOOD, began to harden and her vaginal muscles clenched, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals, where Naegi's erection kept on moving in and out of her, in which his balls were elevated, his hips began to move a but faster, and then more feminine fluids gushes out, and there she moaned softly but long as she thrust her hips upward a it hard, as she reached another orgasm and after a few seconds, her body went still, but Naegi kept on thrusting his penis in and out of her while asking her how she is feeling.

"Ahh...ahh..."

"M-Maizono-san..."

"..."

"Are...you...okay...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"..."

"What...about…you...?"

"A-almost...there..."

Naegi was a bit relieved that she is okay and he kept on thrusting his hips while trying to get his penis to go deep inside her, and as a few minutes went on, his body is about to reach his limit, and yet he kept on thrusting himself as she kissed him on the lips, and soon his balls were elevated further, and felt that his penis is hardening more, and a sensation is forming above his balls and is ready to travel towards the head of his penis, and Naegi is tempted to take his penis out but Maizono stopped him, grabbing his hips and is pulling it towards her as she thrust her hips upwards while spreading her legs,

Naegi moaned as he tries to stall his imminent EXPLOSION, but Maizono seductively told him to LET GO, which aroused him further and made his EXPLOSION more imminent, his legs began to convulse, his hips became erratic and he could feel his penis urging him to RELEASE.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Go on, Naegi-kun..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Keep going..."

"Ahhh~h...! M-Maizono-san...!"

"Don't stop...!"

"Ahhh~h...Maizono-san...Maizono-san...!"

"..."

Unable to fight it, Naegi gives in as he thrust his hips several times, and the scene zoomed INSIDE, where you can see the HEAD of his penis rubbing Maizono's INNER WALLS, and there you can see his penis vibrating and pulsed, and his SEED shoots out from the HEAD, traveling deep within the WALLS and went further ahead, and his penis kept on moving back and forth, releasing more of his SEED, and his penis tries to go deeper inside, and fired a few more shots before it was emptied, and yet his penis continued to move back and forth, which Naegi seemed to be ready for another go.

As Maizono was feeling somewhat exhausted, Naegi gently kissed her on the lips, and while she seemed to be fine with it, something seemed to happen, as the scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD, you can see Naegi's penis still hard, and while rubbing her INNER WALLS, the HEAD of the penis started to glow and began to ABSORB her LIFE FORCE from within.

Maizono soon felt that she is starting to get a bit dizzy and tries to make him stop, but Naegi continued to kiss her as her hips bucked as if her body is being sucked in, and Naegi thrusts his hips forward, causing his erection to go deeper inside, and Maizono was getting uncomfortable now, and managed to break her mouth free and pleaded to him to stop, but he grinned and said that this will be over soon, and she started to get terrified as she noticed his eyeballs having a different shape and she shouted at him to stop but he cruelly refused.

"N-no...stop!"

"Why should I...?"

"Naegi...please...stop...!"

"I don't want to...want to keep going..."

"Let go of me!"

"Ha-ha...!"

"Stop! Get off me!"

"I won't!"

Naegi began to grin as he pushes his penis deeper inside her and she is starting to feel pain as her LIFE FORCE is bring sucked out, and she screamed at him to stop, which he cruelly taunted her and said that her life is now his and no one will come to help her, and she screamed louder in terror as she realize that she is about to be raped.

The passerby heard Maizono screaming for help and he is compelled to help, as he went to the park and saw Naegi seemingly going to rape her so he grabbed him by the hair and threw him back, but Naegi was unfazed and he slowly MORPHED into a humanoid-looking, cat-like creature, causing Maizono to stare in horror, and the passerby to stare in shock at what he just saw.

Before the passerby could act, Naegi, who is revealed to be a **_Sleepwalker_** , pounced on the hapless man, biting on his neck and chew away, slowly killing and nearly decapitated him in the process as the lifeless body slumped to the ground, lying in a pool of blood.

He then turn his attention towards Maizono, who is trembling in fear and he began to stalk her saying that she is going to be his NEXT MEAL, and unlike what he did to the passerby just now, all he needed to do is suck her LIFE FORCE out and he will be satiated, and said that at least she won't die from blood loss or disembowelment, unless she cooperates, which only made her more terrified.

"So then..."

"..."

"Where we're we...?"

"S-stay back..."

"Come now...don't be shy..."

"No...stay away...!"

"Just let me put my penis inside you and..."

"N-no...!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and finally, the HORROR moments is shown after a few chapters of having Maizono SENSUALLY PLUNDERED by Naegi…right inside a park within the highway…

And as you can see, Naegi has SHOWN HIS TRUE COLORS…and Maizono is in danger of being killed…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues where the HORROR moments between Naegi and Maizono are ongoing…

What would happen next?

See you in 4 to 6 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	15. Unexpected Help

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which follows up the events from the last chapter, where Naegi continues to ROMANCE Maizono while they are out in the open, which would no doubt attract prying eyes and ears, though it appears that both Naegi and Maizono do not seemed to mind it…

Maizono's date with Naegi continues…and things would take a sudden turn now that Naegi has shown his TRUE COLORS…and well…read on to see where this would lead to…

Expect some moments, including some HORRIFYING ones…once you read the chapter below.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 15:_** ** _Yoki senu herupu_** ** _  
_**

After almost over 30 minutes of make out, foreplay and sex, the two teens reached orgasm and felt somewhat satiated as they basked the feeling of reaching such a strong orgasm, and Maizono was pretty much satisfied as she gets to give her virginity away to the boy she liked and loved, unaware of what is about to take place moments later.

Her musing was interrupted when she felt that Naegi is still thrusting his penis in and out of her and she asks if he is tired, which he smiled and said that he'll just keep doing it for a minute before pulling out, saying that he just wanted a bit of rubbing, which she giggled and asks if he took some energy drink before doing this.

"So…you won't mind, right…?"

"Hmm…I don't mind…"

"…"

"Did you drink an energy drink before doing this…?"

"No…just…doing some practice…"

"Um…"

"Yes…?"

"Can…we slow…down…? I feel…tired…"

As Maizono was feeling somewhat exhausted, Naegi gently kissed her on the lips, and while she seemed to be fine with it, something seemed to happen, as the scene zoomed inside her WOMANHOOD, you can see Naegi's penis still hard, and while rubbing her INNER WALLS, the HEAD of the penis started to glow and began to ABSORB her LIFE FORCE from within.

Maizono soon felt that she is starting to get a bit dizzy and tries to make him stop, but Naegi continued to kiss her as her hips bucked as if her body is being sucked in, and Naegi thrusts his hips forward, causing his erection to go deeper inside, and Maizono was getting uncomfortable now, and managed to break her mouth free and pleaded to him to stop, but he grinned and said that this will be over soon, and she started to get terrified as she noticed his eyeballs having a different shape, which resembled like an eyes of a feline animal, and she shouted at him to stop but he cruelly refused.

"N-no...stop!"

"Why should I...?"

"Naegi...please...stop...!"

"I don't want to...want to keep going..."

"Let go of me!"

"Ha-ha...!"

"Stop! Get off me!"

"I won't!"

Naegi began to grin as he pushes his penis deeper inside her and she is starting to feel pain as her LIFE FORCE is being sucked out, and she screamed at him to stop, which he cruelly taunted her and said that her life is now his and no one will come to help her, and she screamed louder in terror as she realize that she is about to be raped.

The passerby heard Maizono screaming for help and he is compelled to help, as he went to the park and saw Naegi seemingly going to rape her so he grabbed him by the hair and threw him back, but Naegi was unfazed and he slowly MORPHED into a humanoid-looking, cat-like creature, causing Maizono to stare in horror, and the passerby to stare in shock at what he just saw.

Before the passerby could act, Naegi, who is revealed to be a **_Sleepwalker_** , pounced on the hapless man, biting on his neck and chew away, slowly killing and nearly decapitated him in the process as the lifeless body slumped to the ground, lying in a pool of blood.

He then turn his attention towards Maizono, who is trembling in fear and he began to stalk her saying that she is going to be his NEXT MEAL, and unlike what he did to the passerby just now, all he needed to do is suck her LIFE FORCE out and he will be satiated, and said that at least she won't die from blood loss or disembowelment, unless she cooperates, which only made her more terrified.

"So then..."

"..."

"Where were we...?"

"S-stay back..."

"Come now...don't be shy..."

"No...stay away...!"

"Just let me put my penis inside you and..."

"N-no...!"

Maizono was terrified to the max, grabbing the blanket and wrapped herself as Naegi malevolently stalked her, his gentle loving aura replaced with a power-hungry, sadistic mood and he wiped the lower part of his face with his forearm to wipe off the bloodstain that was smeared after killing the passerby, and tells her that all he needed is absorbing her LIFE FORCE, reasoning that eating persons won't satiate their hunger and health.

She started to cry in terror as she recalled what Satomi and Ayaka told her about being cautious towards Naegi, and now she realized that they were right about being suspicious towards him. And Maizono is filled with regret and now she is about to pay the price for ignoring their warnings and prayed that someone would come and rescue her.

By then a pair of motorcycle men came, where they revealed to be bank robbers who performed a heist and they came here by accident as they intend to split the money they stole, and in their haste they removed their helmets and began to count and split the money they stole, and there Maizono saw them and pleaded for help, which the bank robbers rebuked her saying that they are too busy to watch a LIVE SEX show.

"Sorry, not our problem."

"We're busy."

"Go have sex. We don't care."

"Don't mind us."

"Yeah, we're going anyway."

"So fuck off."

"Yeah, we don't have time for teen prostitutes."

"Come on…let's count the money and…what the FUCK?"

However, Naegi turned his attention towards the two, which spooked the bank robbers and wondered if the two teens are into HORROR FETISH-kind of sex, but then they saw the corpse of the passerby, which prompted Naegi to tell them that he does not want any witnesses here and said that they dug their own graves and will pay the price for it.

Before they could react, Naegi pounced on the first bank robber, chewing his neck until his head was detached and severed, and its corpse laid on the ground in a pool of blood. The other bank robber was horrified at what he just saw and pulled out his gun and warned Naegi to stay back and not come closer or else he would shoot.

Naegi just laughed off at the threat seeing that the next victim is acting in a futile attempt to fight him off.

"S-stay back..!"

"Hmm..?"

"I mean it! Don't come closer!"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll shoot you down!"

"Ohh…I'm scared…"

"Stay back, you freak!"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

As Naegi stalked the remaining robber menacingly, the terrified bank robber opened fire, shooting the naked Naegi on his chest, and though it was a direct hit, it did not deter him as the bullets went through his body and exited, hitting a nearby tree, and despite seeing the bullet wounds on Naegi's body, the teen boy grinned while bearing his fangs, and Maizono stared in horror at what she just saw.

The remaining bank robber became more horrified seeing that Naegi wasn't hurt, looking like the teen boy is acting like nothing has happened and now he is moments away from reaching his next victim and tells the bank robber to SAY HIS PRAYERS, he will be his next SIDE DISH.

"Now then…"

"S-stay back..!"

"Any last words…?"

"Keep away!"

"What if I don't?"

"Get lost! I'll shoot you down if you come closer!"

"Then say your prayers…"

"GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

The bank robber screamed in terror and opened fire, shooting four bullets that struck the boy's chest, and despite making direct hits, the bullets exited and hit the tree, and Naegi appeared unharmed and grabbed the bank robber by his neck, the forcefully ripped his head from his body, decapitating him and is instantly killed on the spot.

Maizono can only watch in horror as Naegi turn his attention towards her and licked his lips as he is getting ready to consume her and urges her not to resist while assuring her that he will not leave a scar on her TENDER-LOOKING SKIN, as long as she cooperates, and she cried in terror seeing that she is about to be killed off and regretted not listening to her friends' warnings, and now she pleaded to the menacing Naegi to let her go, which he sadistically taunted her in reply.

"So then..."

"N-no..."

"Where were we...?"

"Please…let me go…"

"I don't want to. Come now...don't be shy...let's have more sex…"

"No...stay away...!"

"Just let me put my penis inside you and..."

"N-no...!"

However, a car passed by and stopped, having heard the gunshots from nearby and saw the corpses, and the driver, Kiyotaka Ishimaru stared in horror at what he just saw, as Naegi stood before him, his face had feline characteristics and fangs, and is grinning menacingly seeing that he has ANOTHER TOY to victimize.

Kiyotaka saw Maizono getting up and is ready to bolt out, but Naegi punched her near her mouth to knock her down, and this prompted Kiyotaka to take action as he tells Naegi to stop picking on girls like that, but the villain sarcastically rebuke him.

"You fiend!"

"Hmm…?"

"How dare you hit a girl like that?"

"So?"

"You are such a delinquent!"

"Ha! Who cares about that? And now you're an appetizer!"

"Don't move!"

"Too late!"

As Naegi is about to make his move, Kiyotaka reacted and took out his stun gun and fired, hitting Naegi with the tasers that were amplified with electricity, but it only momentarily stun Naegi and he somewhat recovered, where he tells Kiyotaka that it barely tickled him and said that it was quite amusing but he has an appointment to keep.

The distraction allowed Maizono, bleeding from her lower lip, to get up and went to the car and locked herself in, where she saw a domestic pet cat sitting there innocently, and as Maizono wondered what to do, the cat went to her and purred, rubbing its head and body against her in an affectionate way, which somewhat calmed her down, and made her momentarily forget the danger she is in.

"…"

"Nyan..."

"I envy you…"

"Nyan..."

"I wish I could be as problem-free as you are…"

"Nyan..."

"What should I do now…?"

"Nyan...

However, their peaceful moment was interrupted when Kiyotaka's body was thrown towards the car, where Maizono became horrified seeing him dead before her eyes, and there Naegi forcefully opened the door and is ready to grab her and prepared himself to absorb her life force, laughing maniacally as he tells her that it is TIME.

"Now then…"

"…"

"Time to meet your maker…"

"No!"

"Yes…"

"Don't kill me!"

"But I want to…"

"Someone help me!"

However, the pet cat screeched, just as Naegi stared wide-eyed in surprise, realizing that there was a cat here, and the cat, identified through its collar as **Clovis** , jumped and attacked Naegi, screeching and scratching his attacker, and Naegi screamed out in terror as he desperately tried to get the cat off him as he cannot stand cats.

"GGGAAAHH!"

"Nyan!"

"Get off me!"

"Nyan!"

"Let go!"

"Nyan!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"Nyan...!"

Maizono stared wide-eyed seeing Naegi being attacked by Clovis, as the cat scratched and bite Naegi off, where smoke soon came out from his bite wounds and significantly weakened Naegi, and he managed to throw Clovis off and ran towards the car, not bothering to grab his clothes as the wounded, naked boy speed off without stopping, and Clovis went to Maizono, petting and consoling her, as the teen girl sobbed as she was saved.

Within minutes the police came, and Inspector Takaki Ishimaru became horrified at seeing the carnage as well as seeing his son Kiyotaka laid dead, disemboweled and all, and there he ordered his men to see if there is anyone else alive, and there they found Maizono, where they gave her a blanket to cover herself, and Inspector Ishimaru asked Maizono what happened here, and though she knows that no one would believe her, yet she told them in detail about what had happened, and while the other cops dismissed such a story, Takaki nevertheless took the alibi for now and asked for a suspect.

Upon getting the info, he directed his men to find Naegi and head to the address that was provided by Maizono herself.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it combined a mix of sex scene and bloody horror…but in the end Maizono was saved by a cat…who managed to fend off Naegi, and now things would take a turn…for better or worse…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Maizono gets to recover from her ordeal while Naegi tries to recuperate after being wounded by a cat, yet he has to outwit the police who are now hot on his trail…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	16. Recovery and Manhunt

**Danganronpa: Sleepwalkers**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Sleepwalkers**_ is owned by Stephen King and Columbia Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, which follows up the events from the last chapter, where Naegi continues to ROMANCE Maizono while they are out in the open, which would no doubt attract prying eyes and ears, though it appears that both Naegi and Maizono do not seemed to mind it…

However, Naegi's TRUE COLORS were revealed, and Maizono is now in danger…

Read on and see where this would lead to…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 16: Rikabari to manhanto_**

Maizono can only watch in horror as Naegi turn his attention towards her and licked his lips as he is getting ready to consume her and urges her not to resist while assuring her that he will not leave a scar on her TENDER-LOOKING SKIN, as long as she cooperates, and she cried in terror seeing that she is about to be killed off and regretted not listening to her friends' warnings, and now she pleaded to the menacing Naegi to let her go, which he sadistically taunted her in reply.

"So then..."

"N-no..."

"Where were we...?"

"Please…let me go…"

"I don't want to. Come now...don't be shy...let's have more sex…"

"No...stay away...!"

"Just let me put my penis inside you and..."

"N-no...!"

However, a car passed by and stopped, having heard the gunshots from nearby and saw the corpses, and the driver, Kiyotaka Ishimaru stared in horror at what he just saw, as Naegi stood before him, his face had feline characteristics and fangs, and is grinning menacingly seeing that he has ANOTHER TOY to victimize.

Kiyotaka saw Maizono getting up and is ready to bolt out, but Naegi punched her near her mouth to knock her down, and this prompted Kiyotaka to take action as he tells Naegi to stop picking on girls like that, but the villain sarcastically rebuke him.

"You fiend!"

"Hmm…?"

"How dare you hit a girl like that?"

"So?"

"You are such a delinquent!"

"Ha! Who cares about that? And now you're an appetizer!"

"Don't move!"

"Too late!"

As Naegi is about to make his move, Kiyotaka reacted and took out his stun gun and fired, hitting Naegi with the tasers that were amplified with electricity, but it only momentarily stun Naegi and he somewhat recovered, where he tells Kiyotaka that it barely tickled him and said that it was quite amusing but he has an appointment to keep.

The distraction allowed Maizono, bleeding from her lower lip, to get up and went to the car and locked herself in, where she saw a domestic pet cat sitting there innocently, and as Maizono wondered what to do, the cat went to her and purred, rubbing its head and body against her in an affectionate way, which somewhat calmed her down, and made her momentarily forget the danger she is in.

"…"

"Nyan..."

"I envy you…"

"Nyan..."

"I wish I could be as problem-free as you are…"

"Nyan..."

"What should I do now…?"

"Nyan...

However, their peaceful moment was interrupted when Kiyotaka's body was thrown towards the car, where Maizono became horrified seeing him dead before her eyes, and there Naegi forcefully opened the door and is ready to grab her and prepared himself to absorb her life force, laughing maniacally as he tells her that it is TIME.

"Now then…"

"…"

"Time to meet your maker…"

"No!"

"Yes…"

"Don't kill me!"

"But I want to…"

"Someone help me!"

However, the pet cat screeched, just as Naegi stared wide-eyed in surprise, realizing that there was a cat here, and the cat, identified through its collar as **Clovis** , jumped and attacked Naegi, screeching and scratching his attacker, and Naegi screamed out in terror as he desperately tried to get the cat off him as he cannot stand cats.

"GGGAAAHH!"

"Nyan!"

"Get off me!"

"Nyan!"

"Let go!"

"Nyan!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"Nyan...!"

Maizono stared wide-eyed seeing Naegi being attacked by Clovis, as the cat scratched and bite Naegi off, where smoke soon came out from his bite wounds and significantly weakened Naegi, and he managed to throw Clovis off and ran towards the car, not bothering to grab his clothes as the wounded, naked boy speed off without stopping, and Clovis went to Maizono, petting and consoling her, as the teen girl sobbed as she was saved.

Within minutes the police came, and Inspector Takaki Ishimaru became horrified at seeing the carnage as well as seeing his son Kiyotaka laid dead, disemboweled and all, and there he ordered his men to see if there is anyone else alive, and there they found Maizono, where they gave her a blanket to cover herself, and Inspector Ishimaru asked Maizono what happened here, and though she knows that no one would believe her, yet she told them in detail about what had happened, and while the other cops dismissed such a story, Takaki nevertheless took the alibi for now and asked for a suspect.

Upon getting the info, he directed his men to find Naegi and head to the address that was provided by Maizono herself. He then saw her lower lip swelling and busted, and he became concerned that Maizono may have been a rape victim and ordered one of his subordinates to take her to the nearest hospital to have her wound treated.

As Maizono is being escorted away, Takaki could only clench his fists as his son is being taken away, and looking at Kiyotaka's body, he saw that Maizono's description matched about Naegi BITING Kiyotaka that nearly decapitated him while his chest had a huge bite mark and a deep hole. Takaki is pondering on whether there is such thing as a SUPERNATURAL or not, but another officer, who is arrogant in nature, sneered and said that Maizono should be investigated and deem her a suspect, which infuriated Takaki and reminded him that she is the sole survivor and the only witness they got, but the arrogant officer dismisses it and insist that Maizono should be a suspect due to QUESTIONABLE CIRCUMSTANCES, and even insinuated that she may be a prostitute and set the whole thing up.

Takaki is not very pleased at the arrogant officer's choice of words, and sternly warned him to leave Maizono alone and not harass her, reminding him that she is the sole surviving victim and she does not deserve such degrading commentd.

"You look here..."

"What?"

"Stop making assumed accusations..."

"I say she's guilty..."

"She's the sole survivor here..."

"She's a teen slut...and a psychotic prostitute...like that character that Sharon Stone does in Basic Instinct..."

"Leave her alone...or else...!"

"Or what?"

The two officers had a stare down which caused the other officers to intervene and break them up, and there Takaki ordered the arrogant officer to keep away from Maizono and not intimidate her or else he would be charged.

The arrogant officer sneered as he took his leave, and Takaki is keeping his cool as he had just lost his son and is facing the prospect of finding and hunting down Naegi, but then one of his subordinates approached him and asks if he really believe Maizono's claim about Naegi turning into a supernatural creature, in which Takaki said that it would depend on the autopsy that would be performed tonight, and if Maizono's claim matches the coroner's findings, then he may have to consider that fact.

"Are you serious, inspector...?"

"..."

"You can't just..."

"If the coroner's findings matched the description thst the girl gave matches...then..."

"Inspector..."

"Then I will take her word for it."

"Sir...you..."

"That is that."

The subordinate was unsure about this as he watched the bank robbers' corpses being taken away, and he wondered what kind of case they bumped into, as he was expecting that it was only a case of sexual assault, but three make victims being killed off by a bite wound? He sighed as he felt this is too much for something so ordinary and he joined Takaki in leaving the park as the other cops remained to survey the area for possible clues to find.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the house that served as a hideout for Enoshima, where she is surprised to see that Naegi came inside, badly wounded and is halfway on dying, and there she helped Naegi and put him on the sofa and asked him what happened, and after being told, Enoshima gritted her teeth in anger that Kiyotaka had brought a cat with him and is the reason why Naegi is on the brink of death.

Naegi apologized if he screwed up, but she told him to conserve his strength and promised that she will bring Maizono to him and have him consume her so that he will be healed from his wounds and move to another town to prey on innocent girls.

"Okay...lie here..."

"S-sorry...screw...up..."

"It's fine. Don't talk..."

"C-cops..."

"Leave it to me."

"..."

"Take it easy, okay?"

"..."

Making her move, Enoshima closed her eyes and the scene shifts outside where the house slowly gets cloaked in invisibility and became empty in the eyes of anyone outside, and minutes later, three police cars arrived, sirens blaring and they are looking for the house that Maizono provided, and while the area matches the description, the house is nowhere to be found, and the cops told each other via radio to proceed ahead and keep searching.

And thus the police cars went ahead, continuing their search unaware that their target is just there but due to some kind of invisible spell, the cops narrowly missed their target and went ahead, and once the coast is clear, the house became visible again and Enoshima is preparing something to ensure that Naegi gets what he need in order for him to recover from his wounds.

She then told Naegi to hang in there while she finds a way to get his MEAL and reinvigorate him, though all he could do now is stay silent.

"Okay...stay here..."

"..."

"I will find that girl, and you'll be okay."

"..."

"Leave it to me."

"..."

"Take it easy, okay?"

"..."

-x-

At the Maizono house, Ayaka and Satomi were relieved to see Maizono escorted home, and yet they were concerned upon seeing the slight swelling on her lower left lip, and after being told of what happened, Satomi chastises Maizono for being so foolish, and told her friend that her suspicions towards Naegi is indeed true, and now he became a wanted person for assault and rape.

Ayaka was considerate towards Maizono and tried to tell Satomi not to chastise her too much as Maizono had just arrived after the ordeal she went through, but Satomi said that Maizono must learn her lesson and this serve as a wake-up call and she should be more careful in entertaining boys, and not give her body away so brazenly, which caused the two friends to bicker in front of Maizono.

"Look, had Sayaka listened to us..."

"Now, now..."

"Come on, Ayaka...we shouldn't spoil her too much!"

"But, Satomi...Sayaka was..."

"This is what happened when charmed by a boy wit innocent looks...only to reveal himself as a BDSM-type of hentai!"

"Satomi!"

"And now Sayaka paid the price..."

"Satomi...not too...huh?"

By then Maizono started to weep as the events of what happened at the park caught up with her and again, and her two friends stopped their bickering and started to comfort her, and they told her that they are not going to leave her side and they will protect her no matter what, and Maizono apologized to the two for not heeding her advice, but they told her that it is okay and what's important is that she is safe and sound.

"Now, now..."

"Sorry, Sayaka...if I say too much..."

"Easy...Satomi and I are here for you..."

"We'll protect you. I promise."

"I swear...if that Naegi shows up..."

"Come on, Satomi..."

"What?"

"Stop acting tough..."

"I'm not!"

Outside, four cops are stationed and are instructed by Takaki to protect her in case Naegi shows up, and tells them to open fire if he is armed or refuses to surrender peacefully, and the four cops can hear the cries of Maizono as her two friends are comforting her, and the four cops were a bit concerned after seeing the corpses, and they are more than eager to shoot down Naegi if their suspicions were correct that Naegi is not what he appeared to be.

"That poor girl..."

"Feel sorry for her..."

"Do you think that this Naegi is...?"

"If he turns out to be what that girl said..."

"Seriously...?"

"That girl gave her description about how the victims got killed. If that is true..."

"Kind of hard to believe..."

"I know."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the previous chapters combined a mix of sex scene and bloody horror…but in the end Maizono was saved by a cat…who managed to fend off Naegi, and now things would take a turn…for better or worse…

Thanks to Enoshima, they managed to outwit the cops, but faces an uphill battle as Naegi is slowly dying, and she need to find a way to bring Maizono here and have Naegi consume her…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The conclusion is nearing, as Maizono is facing another situation…and it is going to look grim…very grim…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
